


A Mans Promise

by ShadySands2189



Category: Fantasy - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadySands2189/pseuds/ShadySands2189
Summary: Twins, Remo and Alura, had everything right in their world. Nothing seemed out of balance or out of place... until an accident brought their world crashing down.With the death of a loved one, they begin their trek to seek out the killers, with vengeance in mind. Meeting new friends along the way, they learn lessons and grow stronger together.I wanna thank my friend Winter for all the help with this story she did a great job helping me and she deserves as much credit as i do.Her Wattpad is https://www.wattpad.com/user/WinterMySoldierOG





	1. Crossing Paths

**"I just wanna go home already..."**

**"We are close just have faith"** A group of warriors were sneaking away from camp until they got found by their superior.

**"Look at this some Milk Drinkers trying to flee!"**

**"Hey guards! We have a few warriors trying to flee"** Guards came and grabbed them.

**"Sir Aabinus..."**

**"Here we have the buzzkill our superior what now?"** Aabinus's superior got red in the face.

**"You'll be training the howl night Aabinus!"**

**"Fine but one day all this training will get me to become a leader"**

**"When that day comes i will** **personally cut my leg off and that's a promise"**

 

3 years have passed and Aabinus and his former superior he was cutting of his right leg.

 **"It was your own fault for promising it in the first place if you didn't you wouldn't have to cut off your leg"** His former superior became red in the face.

**"I swear by the Gods i will dance on your grave!"**

**"Don't get mad at me the Gods were my witness when you promised it"**

 

12 years have passed and it was war Aabinus became a Champion as strong as a 100 men.

 

 **"Everyone stand your ground!"** The warriors wanted to go home they were scared of their loves the High Elves had a advantage when it cam to fighting.... Necromancy.

**"Aabinus what should we do!"**

**"All the leaders stand next to me"** They did as he said and Aabinus' hand caught fire his eyes full of rage.

 **"If i die here tell my wife and kids that i love them"** His wife is one of the warriors

_**"Remo, Alura i hope you two will remember me"** _

**"Everyone! Get ready to attack! And do not fear death everyone we will show those racist Elves what Humans are made of!"**

**"Brother Nahtiid can you turn into a dragon?"**

**"Yes but then i lose control"**

**"Trust me do it i will be here"** Nahtiid listened and turned into a dragon soon going out of control.

 **"Nathiid! Listen to my voice! And follow my orders!"** Nahtiid couldn't listen to him.

Aabinus looked at him and soon he pushed his teeth together and yelling at Nahtiid soon he started bowing and listening to him.

**"How?"**

**"I have my ways!"**

**"Let's go my brothers and sisters if we kill the leaders we will win"** 5 male leaders and 3 female.

 **"I'll be taking on their highest ranked leader, Djule after we deal with all their leaders they will run like creatures without heads"** The leaders went on nahtiid's back and soon he started flying in the air Aabinus could see them soon standing on the edge of Nahtiid's back.

**"What are you gonna do?"**

**"Just a Leap of Faith"** Aabinus jumped off of Nahtiid's back and started using his racial element, fire he wanted to make a giant crater once he landed he clenched his ass prepared his fist and yelled at the top of his lungs.

 **"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!"** Once his fist reached the ground a giant shock wave happened  making a giant crater like he wanted killing 500 High Elves in the process. Later Nahtiid and he rest landed seeing Donovan already fighting through them to get to Djule soon helping him.

Arthur versus Djule; Nahtiid and the rest versus the other leader.

**"Get ready everyone since the army is coming and they are coming to aid us fast'**

Aabinus ran to Djule fighting his way to him soon facing him.

 **"What are we waiting for?"** Aabinus started attacked Djule, Djule trying to dodge or parry Aabinus.

**"Is that all you got? I thought Champions of the God of War and Fire should be strong"**

**"Oh you haven't seen the half of it"** Aabinus started fighting faster hitting Djule with each hit breaking a bone and soon putting him close to death.

**"You can kill us but there will always be people who have our mindset!"**

**"Oh shut up you racist Elf you'll die he-"** While talking  Aabinus got stabbed in the heart the sword Aabinus coughing up blood burning Djule's head off after that falling to the ground coughing up blood.

Later the leaders serounded him his wife held him in her arms.

**"Please don"t leave! Arthur!"**

**"I can see the light the God Of War is calling for me he wants to thank me for my services"**

**"Arthur Aabinus a man of many actions and words but sadly fate had to take him away from us..."** Arthur said his last words to his wife and let go.

 

3 years later.

 **"Just wait here Remo i won't be long'** Remo. Alura and their mother were on the market district later their mother never returned they were waiting in a ally way crying when a man noticed them.

 **"You poor kids"** He putted his coat on them they seemed to be freezing.

 **"Mom...left us!"** Remo said sobbing holding close to Alura.

 **"Come let me give you shelter so we can find your mother"** The man brought them to his house giving them food and a bed.

After weeks of searching they couldn't find her. In those weeks the man found scars on their bodies a big scar on Remo's back hurting when showering and Alura had a scar on her shoulder.

**"Who did this?"**

**"Mom..."**

**"Why?"**

**"She keeps saying we look like dad and she can't handle it"**

**"I remember a woman who went mad after her husband died but that was 3 years ago i lost contact with her"**

_"Their names, last name and looks are like Aabinus' seems like she left them behind... She all blamed us for it"_

Someone knocked on the door.

 **"Kids go play in your rooms"** They went to their rooms and the man opened the door.

**"I wanna see them!"**

**"Would you like something to drink?"**

**"I wanna see Arthur's kids!"**

**"No!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because you left me after what happened to him saying i 'changed" and now you come back wanting to see them well it's too late Luna at the least they treat me better then you ever did!"** She went silent.

 **"Fine then don't show me them but you full well once word comes out that Arthur had kids they will hunt you and me down his bloodline is filled with super human types either with their smarts or their strenght so be careful** **"**

**"I know i will be careful and even if i die take care of 'em Arthur's legacy needs to live on".**

**"Let's give them a normal life there has been much bloodshed in their bloodline"**

**"Try as you might those kids were born to kill"**

**"And i will prove other wise if you don't mind now leave the house"** She left the house.

 

10 years later.

 

The man was training Remo and teaching Alura how to use healing magic.

 **"Restoration is something that is made fun of colpared to Distruction, Necromancy or even Alteration"** The man pinned Remo to the ground pointing the sword to Remo.

**"That's unfair Kellron you always beat me when it comes to sword fighting".**

**"And everything else but one day you will become a great fighter but just don't forget don't kill"**

**"I know and if i do i will punish myself"**

**"Good"**

**"I'm gonna go grab something from the market district Remo wanna go?"**

**"Sure i need some time to relax and look at girls~"**

**"Yeah yeah you pervert let's just go"** They were talking and walking to the market until a thief stole Remo's money.

 **"Hey get back here!"** Remo started chasing the thief.

 **"Be faster you or you won't get your money back"** The thief started jumping on things later standing on a rooftop.

 **"You all are so easy to rob"** The clouds hid the sun and he just disappeared.

 **"Where is he?"** He looked around but couldn't find him.

 Remo went back to Alura.

**"And?"**

**"Couldn't see who he was he was wearing a grey cowl on his head and i didn't get the money"**

**"Ugh you're worthless!"**

**"It's not my fault"**

**"I know but you can't even get one thing back and yet every girl in town wants you i don't understand it but i'll report it to my boyfriend"** Alura left leaving Remo behind he just went on his way back home until he heared things break in his house.

 **"Kellron! You alright?"** Remo looked worried soon seeing men holding on to Kellron looking at them he saw Kellron struggled but was out numbered.

 **"Get off of h-"** Remo got knocked out falling to the ground.

 

10 hours later.

 

Remo woke up looking around then running to the town plaza looking for the men he remembered seeing the town's head guard and the other men he saw.

Remo started walking to running through the crowd but guards stopped him.

 **"Today we are here for Kellron Razt one of Arthur aabinus' Companions he will now pay for his crimes!"** The head guard yelled but where was alura?

" **No!"** Remo punched the guards holding him back trying his best to get to Kellron but soon a heavy guard appeared holding him back.

**"You have to thank that kid Remo for giving us your location"**

**"You're lying! You all will pay for this! Arthur still ha-"**

**"Noooooo!"** It was too late Kellron got hanged but Remo felt a rush of energy soon people one by one fell dead later half of the crowd fell dead.

 **"You will pay for this i promise this! May the Gods be my witness!"** Remo yelled tears running down his face.

 **"Get him!"** Guards started running after Remo he started running away from them until he was in a dead end.

 **"Is this how it's gonna end for me?"** A woman killed every guard chasing him and brought him to a hide out.

**"Who are you? Where am i?"**

**"Just stay calm we are hiding you from the guards"**

 

Hours passed Remo was crying the howl time.

 **"I'm sorry for what happened to him but it's too late now go look for your sister that's all you can do now and here"** She gave him a cloak to hide who he is.

 

30 minutes later Remo arrived at his house opening the door he saw Alura once she noticed him she grabb the knife and backed off.

**"Stay away from me!"**

**"Why?"**

**"You..Thanks to you Kellron is dead"**

**"It wasn't me"** He slowly walked to her when he got close she waved the knife and hit his eye making a vertical scar on it later he pinned her against the wall.

**"It wasn't me ok!"**

**"He told me it how could you?"**

**"There is no coming through with you isn't there?"**

**"GUARDS GUARDS!"** Remo ran away as fast as he could back to the hide out.

**"Healing magic can only heal injuries when it comes to scars they can't heal that"**

**"He told her i was the one that got him** **killed"**

**"I will murder that man!"**

**"You need some weapons and training then Remo"**

**"Fine"** Days have passed Remo became a wanted man and a fighter soon Alura soon at a party in the crowd walking slowly to the head guard when he got close enough he stabbed the head guard over and over again taking of the cloak.

 **"Arthur's legacy will live on for me Remo Aabinus and my sister Alura Abunis will protect his legacy!"** People gasped and the thief with the gray cowl smirked looking at Remo.

 **"Interesting guy killed the man that gave me the most trouble in town...I will meet this Alura and hear their story"** Both the thief and Remo ran away

 

To be continued 

 


	2. Ain't no rest for the Wicked

**"I'm back"**

**"Welcome back Dieb did anything interesting?"**

**"I didn't but this Remo guy stabbed the head guard over and over again and said he was Arthur Aabinus' son along with his sister so that happened today"**

**"Wait _The_ Arthur had kids?"**

**"Seems so what angered him to yell these thing but  Bei den Göttern it was fun to see that piece of shit die"**

**"I can bet he kept standing on our tail"**

**"True and now we can do what ever we want"** Dieb throws his Grey Cowl on the bed it landing on the edge.

**"Maybe we can finally start a guild"**

**"I would love that"**

**"But now just shut up and kiss this Cyclops"** Dieb smiled and started kissing her.

 

30 minutes later Dieb gave his lover/partner a kiss put on his black leather armor and   Grey Cowl.

 **"May the God of Luck smile upon me"** His gloves started to glow a dark red and he left going to meet this Alura person soon arriving at her house knocking on the door.

 **"Who is there?"** She opened the door eye swollen and red.

 **"I am an old friend of your boyfriend and i wanted to hear what**   **happened if you don't mind"**

 **"Come in..."** She told him everything.

**"Maybe he was innocent?"**

**"No he isn't"**

**"Or maybe you don't trust him and you only think the worse about your brother"** He putted on his Grey Cowl Dieb being gone now there was the Grey Fox.

**"Wait you're the Grey Fox!"**

**"Listen up to me go to your brother and say you're sorry you stabbed him and you left him behind when he needed you"** He started guilt tripping her even though a thief he still stood with the innocent.

Soon she started running out of the door looking for Remo.

**"Well that was easier then expected. I wanna rob someone...They lost so much already so i will just steal nothing from them"**

 

Hours later Dieb was running away from guards.

**"Get back here Grey Fox!"**

**"Catch me if you can"** His Grey Cowl started glowing and he disappeared he became so fast they didn't see him.

 **"Ah that hurts!"** He couldn't control his speed boost so he hit a wall.

**"Sir are you alright?"**

**"I am fine jus-"** He turns around and sees his old friend.

**"Morgan!"**

**"Been a while huh Zaglis?"**

**"It's been years since we have seen each other!"**

**"Since the Pig King-"**

**"Don't remind me of that guy! He is the reason i became homeless and lost my mother"**

**"Yeah sorry"**

**"But once i find him i will do things to him that will make him beg for death"**

**"Let's change the topic how did you and that girl of yours meet? And tell me how you became a thief"**

**"How do you know about her?"**

**"Word from the beggars"**

**"Pay them any amount and they'll tell you what they know"**

**"But let's start from the beginning"**

 

10 years ago Dieb was crying all alone hungry and sad later a homeless guy walked up to him giving him a blanket.

**"What's wrong kid?"**

**"My mom..."** And so he told the stranger everything the man almost threw up.

**"By the God of Light no wonder you are crying"**

**"I miss her"**

**"The Pig King is a ruthless tyrant son"** Dieb's stomach started rumbling.

 **"Look good kid i'll get you some food"** Since they were in the market district it Was easy to steal food.

The man walked through a crowd after a few seconds he comes back with a basket of food.

**"How did you do that?"**

**"Skill son skill"**

**"I wanna learn to do it too!"** Dieb had a fire in his eyes and the Elf noticed that he might make Dieb a great Master Thief.

**"Maybe you'll be a little thief like that Cyclops girl"**

**"Cyclops girl?"**

**"Follow me i'll show you her"** They started walking seeing a group of kids and a group of adults all of them homeless around them was garbage and a fire to keep them warm.

 **"Kid this is Crimson. Crimson this is... What's your name"** Dieb couldn't see her face only her mouth she was wearing a cloak.

**"Dieb Zaglis"**

**"Crimson this is Dieb"**

**"Nice to meet you and why are you wearing a cloak?"**

**"I...Rather not say"**

**"That's fine"** And so 8 years passed Dieb, Crimson and the Elf started stealing stuff.

 **"Now that was a big catch!"** Dieb yelled carrying the stuff he stole.

 **"Let's see here..."** They stole weapons, armor, gold plated gloves and much more all of it shinning in the sun light.

**"You two know the rules each beggar get's it's share"**

**"We know you old man"**

**"I am still young ok?"** He is 150 years old.

A few days had passed and Dieb woke up in the middle of the night because he heard something when he looked around he saw the Elf on the ground neck slit open when saw it he yelled waking everyone.

**"Dieb what's wron- AAHHHHHHHH!"**

**"This can't be happening!"**

**"What should we do?"** Crimson putted on her cloak as fast as possible.

 **"We seek revenge we'll know who did this but now...Let's give him a peaceful burial"** A few minutes later they stood next to each other Dieb and Crimson having torches.

 **"We are here to remember Ormiil who has been here for me for 9 years now he gave me so much made me accept my other side mu Shadow side i miss you Ormiil..."** Crimson started crying it was weird to Dieb since he only saw one big tear from her.

 **"He was like a father to me he gave me everything i wanted and more i just wish i could've given him grand kids even if he isn't my real dad"** Dieb and Crimson started the fire everyone around them silent some crying lighting up the place they heard a faint thank you.

Crimson was crying in Dieb's arms.

 **"We will find who did this that's a promise"** Maybe he can keep this promise.

It was morning Dieb was talking to the beggars he looked very tired he couldn't sleep so he started questioning people.

**"We're sorry sir but we don't know anything about it"**

**"Thanks anyways"** Dieb started walking around with Crimson joining him later they heard from a group of guards that they killed Ormiil they were heavily armored but Dieb didn't care.

 **"They are back..."** His voices were back they told him to kill them after that he smiled and he couldn't control himself the voices took him over and his skin faded back in his shadow form...

**"I even stole this from him!"**

**"He said it was for his friend how pathetic!"** His purple eyes disappeared leaving only white glowing eyes he wanted to kill the big fat one for last.

He ran to them hitting them over and over again them begging later going to the big fat guy ripping his armor of showing his fat naked body to the people in the market district the people laughing.

He grabbed the Grey Cowl and putted it on and he started speaking.

 **I! The Grey Fox Grandmaster thief will not be tested!"** Crimson didn't know what was happening he just started yelling.

The people back up.

 

Days have passed since the incident and Crimson stood in front of Dieb showing who she really was...A Cyclops.

**"I..I know i'm ugly without Ormiil i didn't have the courage to even show my face"**

**"You...."**

**"I know what you're gonna say"**

**"You're the most beautiful person i have ever seen"** She thanked him and started hugging him after a few seconds their faces went closer kissing each other.

 

**"And that's how we met"**

**"But i'm wondering how did you get these gloves and got your Cowl  enchanted"**

**"I stole these gloves from the God of Luck and since he saw my luck he made me his champion enchanting my Cowl to make it so when i wear it only the Marked people and Crimson could know i am the Grey Fox"**

**"That is a lot to take in"**

**"It is but try going through his Plane where i am the unlucky one and still won"**

**"True but now let's grab a  drink after all that you might be thirsty"**

 

Remo was walking seeing a Orc people were throwing tomatoes at him.

Remo ran up to him protecting him.

**"Is this what we have become?"**

**"Shut up and go away"** Remo freed the malnourished  Orc and left walking with the Orc.

**"Why..Did you help me human?"**

**"Because i hate to see those things they always string up innocent people and humiliate them"**

**"Who says i am innocent?"**

**"The guards"**

**"You heard them?"**

**"Yes but now follow me we'll give you shelter and food"** Alura saw Remo she ran to him hugging him and crying.

**"I'm sorry i'm so sorry!"**

**"Finally got to your senses huh?"**

**"Yes and please never let me go!"** Remo smiled hugging her back tears running down his face the Orc smiling at them.

 

To be continued 


	3. The Good...

**"So this is the place you were hiding after what happened"**

**"Yes this is Luna Kellron's friend"**

**"It's nice meeting you"**

**"Like wise"**  Out of nowhere the Orc stood on one knee bowing to Remo.

**"I Krogthmuk Barandar will stand by your side sir"**

**"Stand up i don't need another ally"**

**"Our code is if we get saved by someone we will work for them until either we die or our Chief tells us to stop we are like the God of War's priests"**

**"Fine with what are you good with?"**

**"Two handed hammers and i am an apprentice blacksmith"**

**"Well Luna do you have any two handed hammers?"**

**"Yes let me bring it"**

**"If you don't mind sir what are you gonna do? You are a wanted man"**

**"Looking for the 7 who got Kellron killed"**

**"I was there"**

**"What?"**

**"I was there"**

**"Tell me who did you see on the execution platform?"** Remo couldn't notice them since he was too focused on the gaurds and Kellron

**"8 people the Head Guard included Two fat guys one very big one had hollow eyes, A robed man i couldn't see who he was a girl i have been to her country and her name is Liz we have a guy in gladiator armor and the last two well one was a Beast Man  Lion variant and the last one all i know is his name is the GrandMaster"**

**"That's it we are gonna kill them!"**

**"Remo i don't think that's a good idea Kellron didn't want us to kill anyone"**

**"Kellron is dead!"**

**"I know that"** Tears started formingRelo gave her a hug to comofrt her..

**"I'm sorry sis i shouldn't be this heartless i miss him too but we have to get revenge"**

**"Ok..."**

**"Remo, Alura"** They looked at Luna Remo having an eyebrow raised.

**"They are too strong i know them and we are no match for them"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I mean they are almost Champion level strength we aren't even close to super human"**

**"Don't they have underlings i know this place is being oppressed"**

**"Some underlings yes but to fully stop the tyranny of them"** All fo a sudden an explosion happened the underlings they were talking about fluded the room Krogthmuk  went into a rage running away with Remo and Alura both of them strugggling to get loose but in teh end they couldn't they saw Luna get killed and her dead body getting defiled.

 

an hour later.

 

Remo, Alura and Krogthmuk were in the woods it was cold, dangerous animals roamed this place.

**"Never get free lamb to the slaughter what you gonna do when there's blood in the water..."**

**"Stop even as kids that song scared me"**

**"Well sorry but it helps me calm down and stay calm!"** Remo said in a pissed voice eyes slowly turning red.

 **"Remio calm down please your eyes"** She got closer to him hugging him the only one that could reach him when going in a rage is Alura.

 

  **"He is gonna pay for what he did!"** A female voice spoke out she was talking to her brother.

**"His sister must be living in agony with that bastard he killed her boyfriend soon to be faince! I will save her and then i'll marry her"**

**"Oh stop it you what are you a White Knight?"**

 

**"Dieb what are we gonna do?"**

**"Join this Remo guy in is path for revenge there is a debt i must repay and he will be my ticket to him..."**

**"The Pig King"**

 

10 years ago.

 

 **"Ahhh! It hurts!"** Dieb's mother was crying in pain getting raped by the Pig King Dieb just looked powerless he didn't kno what to do he was only 10 what could he do?

Blood was dripping his mother's cries became louder Dieb was horified he didn't know what to do.

**"Dieb run! Please!"**

**"I...I will kill you! One i promsie you that will my ancestors be my witness"** Dieb ran away he couldn't glvie there any more so he went to the closest country to him.

 

Present day.

 **"I told you my story and you told me yours let's go my love i wanna see my mother as soon as possible"** She gave him a kiss and got ready.

**"Let's go on the road!"**

**"A road for revenge and to start our Thieves Guild!"** And so the Grey Fox and his lover left to travel with Remo.

Remo was in a bar when three people wanted to talk to him Dieb, Crimson and a strange girl.

Dieb and Crimson were first

**"Hey sir aren't you Remo?"**

**"Who is asking?"**

**"Me i heard you were looking for revenge to kill the 7 responsible for your father figures execution so we wanted to join you we have sources that could help you and we have our own problem with them"**

**"Hey Bartender! Two more beers here"**

**"Thank you kind sir"**

**"The more the merrier!"** Alura didn't like it that he didn't ask for her opinion on the matter so she stayed silent but hey she did understand why he let them join.

The strange lady walked up to them wanting to join.

**"And what is the reason you want to join us?"**

**"Their leader raped and killed my husband and i want revenge"**

**"Well buy us all a beer and you can join"**

**"Deal!"**

**"Ask me if i allow it!"** She thought she also was in teh lead.

**"Next person that wants to join us you get to decideiif they'll join"**

**"Good"**

Days have passed Remo's bounty went down and he knew they weren't strong enough so they decided training and doing quests after days of working they got enough money and supplies to last them for a year.

 **"I finally found you all!"** A Priest clad in heavy armor looking like a Priest to the God of War but he looked odd like he was part Lich.

**"Yes what is it?"**

**"Sir Remo the God of War told me i should seek you out and protect you and your sister"**

**"Alura what do you think of it?"**

**"I think we could use the extra hands and if one of the Gods wants it then i think we should"**

**"Agreed what's your name Father"**

**"Darius half Lich Priest to the God of War and fire!"** So the accepted him he proved to be handy along with the new people in his team they were likea bbig happy family.

At a a campfire.

**"So it's been days and i was wondering what are you guys? What Race you all are and what class are you all?"**

**"Half Shadow creature Half human Thief"**

**"A Cyclops thief with my partner to my husband"**  Crimson layed her head on Dieb's lap smiling she was very tired.

**"Half Lich Priest to the God of War and fire like most of us we believe that war is a thing that can't be prevented and we help the ones who need a flame"**

**"Human daughter to Arthur Aabinus i still don't have a class"**

**"Human daughter to a noble class is Ranger i am good at sneaking and combat my name is Terra"**

**"I am Krogthmuk Barandar apprentice blacksmith and Orc Warrior"**

**"Then i think i'm last"**

**"Son of Arthur Aabinus class Warrior i think"** After that they started drinking untill they heard a loud sounds coming from the woods they all stood prepared Crimson was still asleep.

 

To be continued 


	4. The Bad...

Remo, Darius and Dieb heard something.

 **"Wnat's that?"** Alura said clinging to Remo's arm.

 **"Don't be scared Alura me, darius, Dieb and the rest will handle them"** Remo smiled soon the beast appearing it was a in raged Minotaur.

 **"Get ready! Terra use some of your magic to give us more defense"** Terra nodded and did as he said.

Darius started trying to calm the Minotaur down but to no avail. Soon Remo tried to kill it but he was too late the Minotaur charged at him over and over again Dieb and the rest trying to stop t but couldn't. After a few times Remo got stabbed by the Minotaur in the shoulder by one of its horns it back up and went for Alura.

 **"Remo help!"** Remo fell down from the pain bleeding heavily but Darius finally stopped it using the Spirit of Bear to endure the impact. After a few seconds Remos stood up grabbed his sword stabbing it through the neck it fell down bleeding untill it started decomposing into a raid light.s

 **"What in the nam-"** The red light went into Remo, Remo yelling not out of pain but out of anger he could feel the Minotaur anger his eyes glowing fully red and then to fight like a light flickering on and off after it ended Remo fell down unconscious.

 

_"Haha...."_

Remo saw a Bull he locked eyes with the Bull after a few seconds the Bull charged at him when it almost hit him Remo woke up.

 **"Ah!"** He blinked a few times seeing Alura surprised.

**"Remo are you alright?"**

**"Yes i just don't know what happened"** After he was done Alura hugged him tearing up.

**"Don't you ever dare do this again i was so worried i thought you were gonna die..."**

**"The day i'm gonna die is the day you will be strong enough to match me"** He hugged her back like the friends they were they just kept talking about the past.

**"Oh yeah i remember what happened i saw everyone getting killed and you keep saying that made me weak since i rely too much on you"**

**"You _are_ weak but i'm here to protect you"**

**"What about you? You were one of the most famous people in our village and yet you stayed inside studying to fight"**

**"I still spend some times outside you know?"**

**"Yeah chasing girls running from their father's and so on"**

**"What can i say? I love girls"**

**"I know that'** They started laughing.

After hours of talking they fell asleep Alura on the ground holding on to Remo's hanging arm.

 

years passed training gaining each other's trust and Remo found him the man responsible for killing Kellron.

Remo started packing his bags after killing 20 underlings he knew he took the mans attention.

 

 **"This Remo guy.... If he wants to fight me let's go he should know when to stop"** The man smiled.

 

 **"Remo don't you think this is too dangerous one of us could get killed"** Dieb said.

 **"I stand with Remo, sir if you want to go kill him i will follow you as is my duty"**  

 **"But Remo this is too dangerous i don't want you to get killed!"** Alura almost started crying.

 **"I'll stand with you my love"** Terra smiled at Remo.

 **"Dieb if i die please take care of Shearah"** In the passed 8 years of what seemed like gaining strength Dieb and Crimson had a baby together.

 **"Everyone! We worked 8 long years for this and i will be damned if we don't take our shot and i heard one of dad's Companions the current strongest** **man alive lives in that city with his husband another Companion to dad and the smartest person in the group Dad's adviser"**

  **"Thanks to Terra i couldn't have found him so now back your pack your bags sicne we are going to the capital city"**

**"Wait the capital?"**

**"Yes"**

**"But that is weeks away"**

Dieb, Alura and Darius didn't like his idea they knew they were gonna be in trouble but when is something they didn't know.

**"Crimson, Hide Shearah she is only 5"**

**"I know i will hide her with one of the beggars"** Dieb nodded and puttied on his Grey Cowl.

**"I was thinking when you were gonna wear that Cowl"**

**"Wait you can see who i am?"**

**"Yes Alura and i learned that the 'marked' people can even see through curses"**

**"Wait so you guys too?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Indeed"**

**"For a while now"**

**"Dieb, we all know of your secret and your Friends on the Other side"** Remo said.

**"Well by the Gods...."**

**"OK but back to our plan"** Remo went through the plan first meeting the two Companions asking them for help and then cut the neck of the snake and then go after the rest.

 

Weeks have passed and they were at the Capital knocking on they went to a restaurant

**"Hello what can i get you?"**

**"A table for  6 adults.**

**"Follow me please"** The man brought them to their table they seemed to be the only ones.

They sat down and the waiter went to the chef.

**"Sweety it's time he has arrived"**

**"I never thought the day would come"** The two of them went to their table.

**"Arthur would've been happy to see you two have grown this big"**

**"I wish i could've met him"**

**"Same...."**

**"Well he still lives in our hearts and how is your mother?"**

**"We-"**

**"We don't know and don't give a damn she abandoned us and left this giant scar on my back"**

**"Yeah i heard that from Kellron before he....I am very sorry for your lose i know i am late to it but i'm sorry"**

**"It's ok we are looking for the 7 who got him killed and that's why we are here we know you two were Companions to dad and you are the strongest man alive"**

**"I was Remo my body can't handle even one attack from a low powered attack my age is catching up to me so i can't do much training someone is already abd for my health"**

**"But do you know where he resides we only know he is in the Capital"**

**"He lives on top of the broken mountain"**

**"That giant platform we saw?"**

**"Yes"**

**"Thanks and can we get something to eat"**

**"Coming right up"**

 A few days have passed they were getting ready to attack the man they found out his name is Kellan a High Elf.

It was night Terra and Remo were drinking wine.

**"I once heard a saying"**

**"What is it"**

**"Blood is being spilled like red wine and blood is Wine Red"**

**"Sounds like something Kellron would say he was always the type for metaphors"**

**"My brother too"**

The next day Remo woke up like normal looking for his armor but everything was gone.

 **"No! Where can it be!"** His room was empty.

Soon guards took him and brought him to a room where Terra was crying on someones shoulder.

**"H-He said 'The night is still young" And then he ripped my clothes off saying "If you scream i will kill you" I couldn't do anything and i feel so used!"**

_"What is this? I didn't do shit"_

Dieb was looking at Remo later punching him in the stomach.

 **"Once we kill the Pig King you can rot on hell for all i care"** Remo didn't punch back.

**"Me and Darius are only traveling with you because of our code"**

**"Remo please tell me it's not real?"**

**"It's not real i am innocent!"** He looked at her the guards holding him at sword point he saw when no one was looking at her she smiled at him mockingly it was a setup he knew it.

 **"As part of the the Capitals council i hereby ban you from ever entering this place!"** The man Terra cried on said.

 

To be continued 


	5. And the Ugly

Remo got thrown out of the building he started walking looking around everyone looked angry at him she truly destroyed his reputation.

 **"Pssst hey kid!"** A man in a ally way said Remo walked up to the man going into the Ally soon the man grabbing Remo by the the shirt.

**"I heard what you did to that girl"**

**"What are you gonna do punch me in the face?"**

**"No...Looking into your eyes i know now so here"** He gave Remo a black cloak to hide who he was.

**"Thanks i guess"**

**"The Magic Man always helps the ones in need and hey kid don't get sick"** Remo nodded and putted it on and left the Capital to rest in a nearby village.

Remo woke up seeing his companions standing infront of him.

 **"Shall we?"** Dieb said

**"I thought you guys hated me..."**

**"We still do but thanks to Alura we have to help you take down Kellan"**

**"Let me get ready then"** Remo left the bed in those 8 years he obtained quite the muscle.

 

Hours passed and they stood ready Remo got a new set of armor Dieb wore black leather armor with pouches on his chest and Crimson were wearing normal brown leather armor, Darius wore his Priest armor with a white cape, Alura wore her casual clothes and some light armor over her clothes Krogthmuk wore all heavy armor with his War Hammer.

 _"What is this sharp pain in my chest?"_ Remo felt anger through his body why did he feel such anger?

**"Everyone! We are infront of the platform! He has an army so we need to be careful to not get killed"**

And so they went Remo killing group after group Alura healing her friends after a few minutes of fighting Darius stood infront of Remo fighting them off.

**"Darius get out of my way that is an order"**

**"Order or not this is out of respect sir go and kill him i'll be taking them all if i have to"**

_"Respect?"_

Remo nodded and ran to Kellan.

**"Look at that... Remo Aabinus"**

**"I came here to kill you"**

**"Why wait? Let's go!"**

Remo started attacking Kellan over and over again but his opponent kept dodging after 10 minutes of fighting Kellan started attacking Remo each punch breaking Remo's armor and breaking a bone after each hit.

 

**"Crimson! Where are you?"**

**"Dieb!"** Dieb ran to Crimson she was on the ground in a puddle of her own blood.

 **"No! Keep breathing! I won't let you die"** Dieb held onto her hand

 **"I-I'm sorry Dieb please take....Care of Shearah for me..."** Her hand slide from Dieb's and then her heart beat stopped she was dead.

 **"No! No no no no no no nooooooooooooooo!"** Dieb putted on his Grey Cowl picked up her body and ran as fast as he could he didn't wanna see.

 **"I'm sorry Alura"** As he ran tears streamed down his face.

 

Darius got knocked out and brought to a jail cell in Terra's basement while Crimson died.

Rem was on the ground bleeding badly hurt.

 **"Far from the ones who abandoned you"** Kellan started singing abit.

Remo was on the ground he started thinking of his friends wanting to protect them that he stood up as much as he had been losing blood his fist caught on fire and he charged to Kellan yelling.

 **"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!"** It looked like he had Arthur"s spirit 

 

To be continued 

 


	6. Everybody Knows....

Remo charged at Kellan soon hitting Kellan's arm he had to block to even withstand the punch the ground started shaking tremors happening on the platform but he wasn't strong enough in the process Remo broke his arm.

Kellan grabbed Remo by the neck and went to the edge of the platform.

 **"Even with the strength of Arthur you can't beat me..."** He threw Remo off of the platform falling to his death.

 **"I'm sorry i was too weak..."** Alura knew had happened and tears started to run down her face after Dieb and Draius left she ran away into the woods falling to her knees she started yelling while more tears started coming.

 **"Why? Why am i this naive and stupid? i'm sorry... Remo, Dieb, Darius i failed you all"** She broke inside her glass heart broke she needed a place to hide.

 **"Kid are you alright?'** A old man stood infront of her he was wearing some weird looking armor looking like something a Priest to the Mother would wear.

 **"I'm begging you please help me!"** She was still on her knees.

The blind man helped her up and brought her to his home taking care of her wounds.

 **"Ah!"** Remo woke up looking around he saw people they looked like Tribal people.

A man walked up to Remo saying something in a language he didn't understand.

**"Umm What?"**

**"We found you with broken bones and not that much blood left in your body outlander"**

**"Who are you calling a outlander?"**

**"You, this is our land"**

**"I see"**

**"Follow me outlander we have a bath ready for you"** Remo left the bed very hurt he almost couldn't move he needed help to even walk.

They arrived at what seemed to be a pool of people.

**"You all share the same bath?"**

**"Yes we are not ashamed to bath together now go in the bath has healing powers"** Remo nodded and went in the bath after a few minutes his body adapted to the cold suddenly he started thinking of Kellan and Terra and the water began to boil the other people in it felt relaxed the water become hot but not too hot.

**"Huh?"**

**"Interesting.... I remember a man back in my younger days who could use the power of flame too... I think his name was Art Hur Ebonys"**

**"Arthur Aabinus!"**

**"Yes that was him How do you know?"**

**"Because i am his son!"** Remo said out loud and everyone stopped with what they were doing.

**"While i was his friend most of our people didn't like him not only this Stronghold but many around the world?"**

**"But why?"**

**"Follow me and i will show you"** After a few minutes they were walking to the place to show why Arthur and his offspirng are hated.

 **"Most of the world hates your bloodline"** They went into a cave and he showed a prophecy.

**"It is said in Ancient tongue that the Aabinus bloodline is considered evil calling them the Devil which means most of the world hates since it is been rumored that a twin will destroy and no matter how strong you become they won't help you in any wa-"**

**"Oh yay! That's what i needed today"**

**"Silence! I wanted to say BUT there is the cult that worships you as a God as the true descendants  of the Father and Mother"**

**"The Father he became time itself how come that i'm one of his descendants?"**

**"He and The Mother made the first ever humans after years of making our world and much more but as he made the first ever humans they were the only ones made by them and not the Gods we worship now while they are the weakest Race when becoming Marked they can become Demi God level strength but that hasn't happened in more the 1000 years"**

 

The woods.

Alura was drinking tea her tears falling in her tea.

**"I see and so because you talked to your fathers old Companion you knew about me..."**

**"Please train me!"**

**"I sadly can't i want The Mother to take me in her arms and i can't train anyone i am old and blind"**

**"Fine then!"** Alura stood up and left after hours she stood on his lawn.

**"Please train me! I wanna become stronger!"**

 

Tribal Stronghold 26.

 

**"My daughter really wants to join you but i am just afraid of her dieng she and her what you call girlfriend are the next chiefs in line if she marries the girl they will be Chief Mother's"**

**"I see now honestly if i were in your footsteps i would be afraid too"** Nathler Dornblossom only daughter to Chief DornBlossom a Ranger class Tribal who is gonna become the next Chief.

**"But one thing i still don't understand i know a Werewolf Team found me and saved my life from falling to death but how does it work your Were creature things"**

**"When a Tribal is very social and works good with other's they become Werewolves and when they work best alone and are not social they become WereBears"**

**"I see but i think i should leave i need to find someone"**

**"In a week you can you can only move so much because of the healing bubble around the Stronghold"**

 

A week passed Remo was getting ready to head out and Alura was begging for a straight week to train her.

 **"Go! I said go!"** DornBlossom attacked his daughter scaring her away when seh was outside the howl Stronghold pushed her out later she stood next to Remo tears in her eyes untills eh saw her father smile at her then she understood he gave consent to let her tarvel she waved at them and went with Remo.

**"So Master what are we gonna do?"**

**"Meet an old friend and beg him to train me urm us"**

**"That sounds exciting!!!"**

After hours of walking it was raining Remo stood infront of the Companion falling to his knees bowing his forehead to the ground.

Alura falling to her knees and bowing her head on the ground both yelling.

 **"PLEASE TRAIN ME! I WISH TO BECOME STRONGER TO PROTECT THE ONES I COULDN'T SAVE!"** The Blind Man Held out his hand.

 **"Let's show you in the power of martial arts"** The Companion started laughing.

**"I'll do my best don't forget i can only do so much"**

 

A grave yard.

Dieb was crying burying his wife after he was done he went to Shearah.

 **"Where is mommy?"** Dieb hugged his daughter.

 **"She is in a better place my little girl"** He started crying Shearah hugging back not wanting her father to be sad Dieb lost almost everyone he cared about.

Terra's basement.

Darius for the past week has been thinking of new moves and started doing push ups, sit ups and squats.

 

10 years later Darius was sentenced to death and everyone heard of it.

 

To be continued


	7. Dead men walking

**"Tonight we are here to sentence Darius Nutrol Priest to the God of War and Fire-"**

**"I will stay alive! They are still alive and will save me!"** In the background there were three people one in the shadows with a few people around them the Shadow Man had three metal and wooden things two smaller versions on his sides and one longer and bigger one on his back eyes glowing purple.

 **"It took me 10 years to finally become strong enough and have enough influence"** The other person wore armor it was green they looked like an armored monk eyes glowing blue  her right leg staretd to glow light blue readying a attack.

 **"I won't let the Old Mans death go to waste!"** The last person was wearing a tattered cloak and ebony black armor eyes glowing red their right arm was burned no skin on it only pinkish skin every time they use that arm it burns badly.

 **"Don't worry Darius i failed you ten years ago i won't fail you today"** All three of them started running the first who arrived walked through the crowd pushing people softly away.

The second one was in the sky? They were walking on air each step making them go higher.

The third was on the roof grabbing the wooden and metal thing from his back aiming with it at the rope noticing the person in the sky.

 **"Weird...If they prove a thread don't hesitate to shoot them"** As the first person walked through the crowd guards ran up to them smiling the guards fell dead after getting a certain distance from them.

 **"Now it's time"** Two of the people ran or flew to Darius soon a loud bang had happened the rope was cut Darius was saved.

The first person showed his face fighting off the guards.

The second person fell down on the ground making a small Tremor helping the man kicking the guards making them fly away.

 **"Now i'm sick of iti Begone!!"** All the guards and some civilians started falling their heart beats stopping they were dead.

The last person stood behind the first man.

**"It's been awhile hasn't it been, Remo?"**

**"I could say the same Dieb"**

**"Remo!!!"** The second person hugged Remo tightly.

 **"Alura! Oh how i missed you"** Remo hugged her back.

**"I missed you too"**

**"Ahem! Can you help me with these shackles"**

**"Sure"** Dieb grabbed the two small objects from his sides and two loud bangs happened the shackles on Darius' feet and wrists were loose.

**"What is that?"**

**"These three? They are the mastery of Dwarven Technology and Cyclops alchemy and they call it Flintlocks it is stronger then a bow and it can kill a mammoth in a few shots"**

**"That is very interesting you got any more of those."**

**"No sadly my friend Jack, The Sparrow only found 3 after 8 years of searching"**

**"Well that's a bummer"**

**"Yeah but i might have a job for us we lend some people money and one won't they us back i need someone with your charisma if you know what i mean"**

**"What are we waiting for?"** And so they went.

**"Master! Master! Wait for me!"**

**"Nathler where were you?"**

**"I got distracted and i'm very sorry"**

**"It's ok but don't do it again"** He gave her a few head pats.

**"Everyone this is Nathler she is a new Companion of ours"**

**"Nice to meet you"**

**"It's a pleasure"**

**"Hey"**

**"It's nice meting you all Master Remo has told me alot about you all"**

**"Wait where is Krogthmuk"**

**"In his base he is a Chieftain now"**

**"Our group wouldn't be complete without him"**

**"Let's do this job first then we can go find him"**

**"Fine"** They went to a farm Remo went to the man that owed them money.

**"Hey i am here for the money you owe the Thieves Guild"**

**"I-I don't have it yet"**

**"That's a loud of shit"**

**"Sir i am badly sick and i am trying to best but-"**

**"No buts just give me the money or else you'll get hurt"**

**"Pleas-"** Remo hit the sick man.

 **"I am not joking! Give the money or else get badly hurt!"** The man fell down soon Remo grabbed him to face Remo.

 **"Ready to give us the money?"** The man accidentally coughed in Remo's face Remo hitting the man close to death.

 **"Stop it!"** His wife yelled running to them.

**"Here is the money but please let go of my husband!"**

She handed Remo the money and Remo left.

He went to Dieb he was wearing his Grey Cowl in a abandoned house, Remo opened the door and He threw the bag of money on The Grey Fox's lap.

**"You didn't kill him right?"**

**"I didn't his wife stopped me before it could get ugly"**

**"And where is Alura?"**

**"She is in the back playing with some animals"** Remo sighs and goes to Alura seeing her talking to some animals he made finger guns and shot one of them.

 **"Let's go Alura!"** She went to the animal comforting it.

 **"Calm down girl...Calm down"** As it calmed down Alura thanked it and closed it's eyes.

**"Why did you do that?!"**

**"Because we have no time getting distracted by animals we need to find **Krogthmuk"****

****"That still doesn't give you the right!"** **

****"Right or not let's just go"**** She didn't like what he did.

Remo notified the Grey Fox and they left looking for Kroghtmuk.

They spent a few days but they found his place of residence.

**"Halt who approaches?"**

**"Remo Aabinus we are looking for Krogthmuk"**

**"He was expecting you"**

**For 10 years no less now that is what i call loyalty"** They went in front of the Chieftain house out of no where someone punched Remo Remo getting pushed back.

**"The Chieftain challenged him"**

**"He challenged an Aabinus!"** Remo heard them and went in for a punch but the Orc withstood the punch using his fist.

After a few minutes of fighting both were panting.

**"I am known as the Orc Wall my attacks might not be strong but my endurance  is quite good"**

**"I saw that even when using some of my special attacks i couldn't make you fall!"**

**"To what am i getting the privilege to see you again?"**

**"I want you to join us again"**

**"No"**

**"Why not?"**

**"I am a chieftain now i can't leave my people but all i can do is give shelter and give reinforcements once you need them"**

**"We'll miss you old friend"** Remo and Krogthmuk shook hands and went for a drink in the Chieftain's house.

**"So i have been wondering how come Alura never dared to stand up for herself?"**

**"...."** Alura stayed silent she is a powerful women but she had trouble with her self esteem and had trouble with standing up for herself.

**"Well it's also part of the reason why we have these scars"**

**"I'm all ears my friend"** Remo looked at Alura and she nodded at him

**"Ok well it all started....."**

 

To be continued 

 

 

Here is what Remo and Alura look like (Old version)

 

 Props to my amazing friend Winter here is her Wattpad! <https://www.wattpad.com/user/WinterMySoldierOG>

 


	8. Blood on My Name

**"So it all started 28 years ago when we were 8 before Kellron was sentenced me and Alura lived in a village, Bandits controlled our village while mostly they would leave us be because they were busy raping, eating and killing but once tax day came around we barely scraped by but one day"**

**"Ah!"** A bandit threw Alura against the wall Remo was unconscious bleeding someone made a slash on his mouth

**"We are only kids!"**

**"So? Everyone who lives here owes us money"**

**"W-what are you gonna do to me?"**

**"Not to you"** The bandits started killing her friends one by one right in front of her she stood their because she resisted to give money and wanted to stand her ground.

All that was heard from her were cries for help.

Remo woke up he started attacking the people killing his friends but they threw him against the wall.

One of them grabbed Alura's face and made a horizontal cut under her eye and then they left.

Alura with her small hands held onto Remo's shirt crying her eyes out.

**"It's ok Alura i''m here! I am here..."**

 

 **"Following these days she couldn't stand for herself anymore without me. years later i killed every last one of them a few days before Kellron's death"** Everyone stood there.

**"When Kellron heard abouy it he apologized to us for not doing anything"**

**"He could've done nothing as my time with Jay i got access to some info and he said he, his husband, Kellron and the other Companions were cursed after dads death and if they use their powers they would shorten their life span"** Alura felt bad for them.

**"I'm gonna sleep let's go Remo"**

**"Sleep sounds good right about now we arrived here close to night"** Remo and Alura went to sleep after.

_**"Where am i?"** _

_**"Remo..."** _

_**"What is it?"**_ Remo saw animals he saw a deer, a bull and a wolf.

The wolf ran to Remo soon it hit him and Remo woke up.

Remo heard a few guns shots and sword clashing he putted on his armor and ran outside he saw everyone fighting.

**"What's happening?"**

**"Cassian's minions are attacking again!"**

**"Kroghtmuk explain who he is"**

**"It's one of the people that got Kellron killed!"** Remo's eyes went blank he looked at the army attacking and soon they started falling dead one after another.

3/4th were dead.

 **"Everyone!"** His companions gathered.

 **"There is an officer here so let everyone go inside i can deal with the rest of them"** The Orc Wall nodded and he led everyone inside.

 **"Go and attack me!"** They started attacking Remo before they knew it they got ht with a storm of fire bullets?

Remo saw them burn alive until only the Officer was left Remo shot him in the leg preventing him from running away.

 **"What the hell do you- Devil!"** He noticed Remo's face.

  **"Tell me where he is!"**

**"Who?"**

**"Cassian!"** The officer shut his mouth he wouldn't talk.

 **"Tell me!"** Remo started hitting the officer.

**"Do you wanna live or not?"**

**"Fine fine! I'm telling you he is in a house in the woods"** The rest walked to Remo while the officer was talking telling everything.

**"How was it?"**

**How was what?"**

**"Raping that girl? Did she beg for you to stop and you just couldn't? At least i am not like you"** Remo clenched his fist and vaporized the officers head.

 **"Remo! We could've used him!"** Dieb yelled out.

 **"It doesn't matter now let's go to Cassian and Kroghtmuk you can choose to either join us again or stay with your people"** And so they wen't to Cassian.

They arrived at a wooden house there was a girl working in the garden until she noticed them.

Remo and the others walked to her.

**"We are looking fo-"**

**"I know my younger brother, Cassian"**

**"Then you know what we are gonna do"**

**"Yes but hear me out"**

**"He is just an innocent man he has been through a lot of things"**

**"Before we meet with him tell us why he joined Kellan"**

**"Well it started about 20 years ago someone killed our brother and he sought out revenge like you now after he got his revenge by torturing the woman who killed him until she broke down and killed herself"**

**"What has this to do with anything really?"** Darius said

 **"Just hear me out, He has a strange thing about destiny and if he sees you he will accept death to atone for his past sins but please don't kill him he is the only family i have left!"** Alura looked at the lady and looked back at Remo.

**"Remo, we can't do this"**

**"And what? Let him live?"**

**"Yes do it for me"** Remo stayed silent until he pushed both away and went in alone.

 **"CASSIAN! COME OUT HERE"** A tall big man walked to him he couldn't walk well he was using a cane.

**"Sorry if i'm slow i haven't walked in so long"**

**"It's best if you don't walk"**

**"Why?"**

**"I am Remo Aabinus"**

**"Ah yes one half of the twins we have wronged"**

**"So you know what i'm here for"** Remo felt all his anger coming back alla t once his fist going aflame.

 **"If it's my destiny to die by you i am accepting it after years of looking at Alternate Universes in some you kill me and so after years of seeing it over and over again i have accepted it"** Remo set the house on fire and left leaving only Cassian alone.

**"Please protect my sister!"**

**"I will"** When Remo left the house was fully on fire Cassian's sister on her knees sobbing.

 **"Listen there is a Orc village nearby you can reside there"** Remo helped her up she just stayed silent and went with them Kroghtmuk stood at the entrance with what seemed like his armor and weapons.

**"I spoke to some of the Elders and i'm coming with you again to become an Orc Warlord"**

**"Good to have you back old friend"** Remo smiled.

**"And we got a new person who needs a place to sleep"**

**"Ah yes thank you Alura, Ma'am  you are always welcome here"**

**"Thank you..."** She went to to the village.

**"She will find here way around now we have to leave fast i burned down a house and soon the authorities will found out"**

**"Then let's go"** And so they left the Orc village Kroghtmuk saddened that he had to leave butw hen he comes back he will be a legend to other Orcs"

 

To be continued 


	9. Blood Water

**"Anyone else hearing someone cry?"**

**"I am, Remo"** Remo and Alura were following the sound of someone crying.

They found the person crying it seemed like she was a Flame Person.

 **"Hey, Is everything alright?"** She shook her head she was cold, hungry and tired.

**"Remo let's bring her to the cam- Remo? You alright?"**

**"What? I am!"** All he could see was the Flame Person before Alura made him snap back to reality.

 **"Let's bring her to the camp"** Remo and Alura helped her up to the camp but she left something behind a crown with a red gem in it but they didn't notice and the Flame Person didn't say anything about it.

 **"Dieb, where is your daughter Shearah right?"** Darius asked Dieb.

 **"With the Guild i was thinking it is too dangerous for a 15 year old girl but it might make that scroungy girl stronger all she does is stay in the Shadows don't take me wrong she needs to do it but she has no way of protecting herself which i'm scared about i want her to be the next Grey Fox if she proves herself she needs strength i can't protect her for ever"** He was so used to training from early childhood that he forgets that she still needs a normal childhood.

Remo and Alura arrived.

**"Who's that?"**

**"We don't know Alura and i heard her cry"** Alura and Remo putted her down next to the campfire giving her some food.

**"My name is Saphira..."**

**"Hm? What did you say?"**

**"I said my names Saphira and thank you for helping me"** Her cold flames started getting their normal warm colors back.

 **"I see well i'm Remo and this is my sister Alura"** Remo stood infront of her.

**"I'm the Shadow Man this is Darius and the lady sleeping over there is Remo's slave Nathler"**

**"She wanted to travel with me ok?"**

**"Why getting defensive if she isn't your slave?"**

**"Just shut up"** Saphira giggled.

**"Well then, We ar-"**

**"I wanna travel with you!"**

**"No"**

**"Why not?"**

**"We got enough people on the team and we fight dangerous enemies 18 years ago you might have a chance but i am not as naive as i was so long ago"**

**"Remo if i might bud in Remo please we can't just leave her alone"** Remo grinned his teeth together.

 **"Fine but you will take care of her so i can focus on getting revenge"** A few hours have passed it was dark and Remo as dreaming.

  _ **"Remo..."**_

_**"Yes?"** _

_**"Join us..."** _

_**"What? What do y-"**_ ****Remo saw a wolf this time it just walked passed him what does this mean?

Remo suddenly woke up Saphira waking him up.

**"Remo there is something with Alura"**

**"Not again!"** Alura was having a nightmare she kept yelling "no" over and over again her breathing became unstable.

Remo held her close Alura started crying.

**"Kellron..."**

**"It's okay i am here Alura it's me remo"**

**"I miss him"**

**"I do too but we will make them pay for what they did"** After a while Alura calmed down and was safe and sound again.

**"How do you know what to do?"**

**"As kids if she didn't sleep next to me we would have Nightmare Attacks we start freaking out seeing everything like a nightmare for me it isn't the biggest problem i got but for her... She is weak to these Attacks"** Remo eyes started getting full of tears.

**"Are you crying?"**

**"No it's just something in my eyes"** Saphira hugged Remo.

**"It's okay to cry Remo"**

**"Love and sadness is something i can't afford as of now"**

**"How come?"**

**"I'll tell you when i feel comfortable"** Saphira nodded and went back to sleep.

 

 8 years ago

 

**"In the years you've been training you fell in love and got betrayed by her, the world just can't give you a break can it?"**

**"As your champion personal feelings just gets in the way only anger is allowed"** 2 years after the supposed death of Remo and the others Remo went out and sought out Jay for training soon getting trained by the God of War and fire himself, Remo fell in love but after they had sex she found out who he was and made his already bad reputation worse by telling them he forced her into a relationship but now Remo was under ruble close to death.

**"By the name of my own Father i will give you my Hellfire if you can fight me in single combat"**

**"Fine...."** The God of War saved Remo and after a long fight.

 **"That was fun! Most fun i had in a while ok as promised you cna hev my hellfire-"** Remo went on his knees head on the ground begging.

 **"Please train me!"** He yelled tears running down his face.

" **I....I wanna make them pay! I wnat the world to pay for everything!"**

 **"Hahahahahahahahahaha!"** Fire was serounding Remo and the God.

 **"Your flame is bright like a dragons breath and i can do that i am in need of a new champion but there will be draw backs like the Curse Series you are fueled by hatred which is the bets fuel for fire and just do what i tell you to and you will kill them..."** Remo shaked his hand soon getting into a very harsh training.

 

To be continued 


	10. I'll be there

Days have passed

**"..."**

**"Finally! We can be together Alura"** A blond man stronger then Dieb, Darius, Kroghtmuk, Saphira and Nathler held Alura close to him he looked familiar to Remo.

 Remo just stood there too much has happened in so little time that he got confused everything was dark in his eyes he could only see Alura and the man holding her close.

**"Oh and dear Saphira how someone of your status is forced into a relationship with such a disgusting piece of trash"**

**"Shut up it's not like that!"**

**"You don't have to be afraid the Legendary Spear hero is here to save you  i will take care of you"** Remo heard voices in his head.

 _ **"Curse series activated, Spirit of Vengeance"**_ The Spear Hero forced a kiss on Alura's lips soon a giant flame started the wind was going crazy moving the fire around Remo's eyes were glowing red.

 **"First...You are defiling my own sister and then try to take Saphira the women i love away from me!"** Remo disapeared after a second he punched the Spear Hero Alura finally being free from him as Alura stood up Remo just kept hitting the Spear Hero the Hero trying and succeeding to block Remo's attacks.

**"I have a cardinal weapon you are no match to me"**

**"We'll see about that"** The flames turned blue and started spreading farther burning down houses and killing innocent people.

Alura used her Tempest power to get Dieb and Krogthmuk on their feet soon they ran to Remo Kroghtmuk tanking Remo's hits, Alura and Dieb using their speed to stop Remo their reputation was bad enough.

Soon Remo stopped but the flames were still there.

**"Alura my love yo-"**

**"A warning to you i am not your girlfriend nor your wife and run if he doesn't stop seeing he might never stop"**

**"This isn't over my love!"**

**"He's creepy..."** The Spear Hero ran away Alura tried to calm him but it was no use soon going into the flames she wanted to protect her brother so the only choice is to get him to hear her.

 **"Remo i know you're mad but just hear me out it's not worth killing innocent people so please calm down!"** He couldn't hear her soon Alura tsrated crying she wanted him to stop but he couldn't hear her she stood in front of Remo burn marks on her armor soon hugging Remo when her tears hit the flames Remo snapped back and the flames started stopping.

**"What happened?"**

**"Not much just you got on  fire and basically killed dozens of innocent people"** Nathler said.

**"What? Master asked us what happened and i told the truth"**

**"So Remo 'The women you love'?"** Saphira had a big smug smile.

**"I don't remember any of that right Nat?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"I must have misheard then"** Alura was still hugging Remo eyes full of tears.

**"I thought i would lose you too!"**

**"You will never lose me as long as i am here you won't be alone"** Remo turned his head and started coughing.

Alure let go but guards appeared in front of them.

**"By the order of the Counts you all are hereby under arrest"**

**"For what?"**

**"For a illegal duel, setting houses aflame and the killing of innocent civilians!"**

**"Stand down"** The New Head Guard walked up to Remo.

 **"Hello sir"** The Head Guard knelled for Remo. 

**"Me and my husband have been waiting for this day since we were kids"**

**"Remo what is he talking about?"** Saphira ask.

**"I might know what he is talking abut..."**

**"Sir if you don't mind all of you have to come meet my husband he will make things clear about all your destinies"**

**"I guess it's worth a shot"** The Head Guard brought them to his husband's house while walking to there Remow as explaining about the prophecy all he knew about it anyways.

 **"Ah I've been waiting for you!"** The man gave Remo and Alura a handshake they could feel he was excited to meet the two.

  **"I am-"**

**"Remo i know and this is Alura your twin sister, Nathler Dornblossom your 'pet', Dieb Zaglis champion to the God of Luck, Darius the half Lich priest to the God of War and then we have Saphira Celosia the should i say it or you?"**

**"You do it"**

**"Ok thank you princess"**

**"Princess?!"** Remo and the other's exclaimed.

_**"I'm not gonna take the risk of keeping her in our team... I will talk to the other's about this soon"** _

**"It doesn't matter now i want some damned answers about so much"**  

**"Fine ask away"**

**"I wanna know about The Mother and her weapon Storm Breaker!"** Alura said.

 **"I need to know about our bloodline and that stupid prophecy!"** Remo demand.

**"First of all let's answer your sister's question"**

**"Wait you actually asked a question? You? Finally! Your growing a pair and there is no need for me to ask these questions for you"**

**"Shut up! In these 8 years i have been working on myself"**

**"Good but now i wanna hear what he has to say"**

**"The Mother and her Artifact Storm Breaker she is one of the two High Gods that created the Gods we worship and the world we walk on she is Nature itself now and her followers the Forest Race, Nathler's race was made by the Mother they are the sworn protectors of the forest but i'm getting off track"**

**"Storm Breaker a Artifact, artifacts are weapons made by the Gods themselves like Dieb's gloves they were made by the God of Luck and gives him increased chance of picking someones pocket plus giving him bonuses to some other stats of his"**

**"And now back to Storm Breaker it's a weapon made by a High God the Mother as Mother Nature herself has the power of nature, weather and life she needed a Artifact suited to her a weapon that could part seas break storms a weapon forged with her love for nature and life, for Alura it would fit she has the power to make storms and i can sense you are on the trail to get it"**

**"That's all i wanted to know thank you"**

**"It's my pleasure to help one of the Twins"** Remo started coughing.

 **"Ah yes not much i can say about the prophecy that you don't already know it was made by the Ancients the first ever Humans, Orcs, Dwarves, Cyclops', An the various kinds of elves after they had a 'vision" of Twins of the Aabinus bloodline and for centuries the what you call Cult worships you two as Gods since we believe you will bring us to a better place then this Gods forsaken place for the rest you should go to the DeadLands to speak with our GrandMaster"** Remo stood there why would people believe this?

**"More the reason we should prove them otherwise"**

**"What changed your off of revenge?"**

**"Nothing after we are done i will prove this world how stupid it really is"**

 

To be continued 


	11. The Guild

Remo and the other's left after asking a few final question.

A few minutes ago.

**"Why can't we just go to the Pig King and kill the bastard?"**

**"Because he is guarded by the Empresses' finest"**

**"Wait Empress? 10 years ago there was an Emperor"** Remo asked

**"A lot has happened when you all were presumed dead, he got assassinated"**

**"Well damn hope this new Empress is a good one"**

**"It doesn't matter if there is a new ruler i need to know why we can't go after the Pig King!"** Dieb really wanted to kill the Pig King he didn't care anymore all he wanted was closure.

 **"From what i know you will need to go from weakest to strongest...."** As he told everyone which order they had to go by to weaken some of them he explained who was the strongest Kellan is strongest, Second is Irvin The Arena Master, Third is Columbus The Pig King, Then is Liz, Leon The Lion Pride, Then is Magnus The Grand Master,  And lastly is Cassian the weakest but Dieb didn't like it and he knew without Remo and the other's he had no chance so he stayed.

Present time

**"So Dieb where are you taking us?"**

**"We are going to the Grand Master's land from one of my Shadows they told me once that they play games of chance and i kinda got a favor to ask"**

**"What is the favor?"**

**"Can i bring my daughter Shearah with us?"**

**"No way for what we know she is 15 now"**

**"Soon turning 16 and please she needs some training and deserves to travel with her own papa"**

**"But she is 15 she is too young and we already have already 6 of us"**

**"She needs to train and since we are on the run as wanted men because of you the least you could do for me is let me bring along my daughter, boss"**

  **"And i'll say it again she is too young"**

**"Dieb i know you want her to grow strong and you wanna spend time with her but-"**

**"We can't but at the least let me visit the Guild this one time"** Dieb understood why she couldn't come along.

Before they went to the Guild Dieb blinded them after 10 minutes they arrived at the Thieves Guild.

 **"So this is the Infamous Thieves Guild of the Grey Fox"** Dieb was wearing his Grey Cowl soon all the Thieves of every rank stood there in aw for seeing The Storm Caller, Fire Fist and Grey Fox 3 legends in the Guild Hall.

 **"Papa!"** A Cyclops girl ran to Dieb and jumped in his arms.

**"Here we have my beautiful daughter! Shearah these out my bosses and your uncle and aunt Remo and Alura"**

**"Aunt and uncle? Since when she probably can't even remember us"**

**"Because you guys are the only ones i trust and i see Darius and Kroght as grandfathers to her"**

**"I'm not that old!"** Kroghtmuk said Dieb could hear he was flattered that Dieb trusted him.

A few minutes fly bi of them talking unil some higher ups in the Guild walk up to Remo.

**"So this is the Fire Fist himself the Devil?"**

**"Stand back Shadow Foot"**

**"All i'm doing is do friendly conversation"**

**"Yeah i know your 'friendly' conversations so better not anger Remo or i will let him loose"**

**"Yes sir..."** The Shadow Foot back up.

**"I'm sorry for him because i am the Guild Master doesn't mean some of them aren't disrespectful"**

**"It's fine but why are we here?"** Remo asked looking around the Guild Hall seeing everyone gathering.

 **"Everyone!"** Dieb called out.

 **"We will be planning the Heist of the Century soon! We will be stealing the Grand Master's gold and his life"** The Guild members were talking over each other.

 **"As i am in Remo and Alura's party i will be gone for most of the time and won't be able to attend our meetings so meeting will be canceled until i'm back!"** After talking for a longer while Remo, Alura and the rest went to bed after they wake up and ate breakfast they went out to the neighboring country the Grand Master country but on their way Alura fell to her knees her eyes were glowing shining blue what looked like thunder was going through her fingers but her arms she had burn marks.

 **"Looking at the marks she got burned my cursed flames"** Darius said.

 **"You're a priest don't you have holy water?"** Remo asked and Darius shook his head.

**"In my chapel we have holy water but on me i don't have any on me and even if we go to my chapel holy water isn't a surplus"**

**"How far is it?"**

**"It's in another country it's better if we get holy water in Gambelgult's chapel"**

**"It's still a stupid name for a country"** Dieb said.

 **"Guys Alura is hurt!"** Remo and Saphira exclaimed.

**"I'm gonna be fine just let's go"**

**"Sis are you sure?"**

**"I'm sure..."** She held onto Remo when she stood up and while they kept walkign she held onto Remo's arm.

The day was hot Remo's powers were in an advantage while Dieb's powers were weaker since there was no darkness or a lot shadow but everyone was worried about Alura but she eased their minds by talking about her and Remo's past.

 **"I remember that! I used to get every girl i wanted... Those were the days"** Saphira didn't like hearing about that as she walked she left prints on the ground as her body grew hotter.

**"Saphira you alright?"**

**"I am just with the blazing weather my body gets hotter and my Flames start burning"** Remo nodded.

**"But i kinda gave up on love in the ten years i have been 'dead'"**

**"Why?"**

**"Well i met this girl and after i we were togetehr for a month she went to the guards and said i was forcing her ot have  arelationship with me and after everything that happened in love love isn't really something i want right now"** It made Saphira sad to hear that but she thouhgt maybe if he can fully trust her he miught give her a chance.

 **"There was aslo this one thing were Remo said when he dies he wants to be buried on that platform in our villiage looking at the sun rise"** Dieb started laughing.

**"What? I love looking at the sun rise especially in the morning the warm colors always made me happy"**

**"It's where he got his first kiss and it was during a sun rise so it has a special place in his heart"**

**"I remember my first ever kiss it was Crimson she showed** **to me that she wa s Cyclops and after she hugged me in graduate we kissed"** Dieb wiped away a tear he missed Crimson.

They arrived at Gambelgult when they entered they saw crowds of people and the man they needed to kill Remo's fist caught fire but he wanted to see everything first.

 **"We are here ti execute the head of the rebelion! He has been a pain in my ass for so long and finally!"** He swinged his sword and Remo jumped chis body fully on fire and flew to him after the Rebellions leader's head fell of he had his shot.

But the Grand Master saw it and he used 16 Holy Bullets 16 sharp golden pillars to stop Remo it pierced his armor and his body but not too much to make it lethal.

 **"No!"** Alura wanted to stop him bit Dieb pointed to Remo.

" **"Look! It's easy to see that Remo is paralyzed  and if he can do that to Remo who knows what he can do to us!"** They saw Remo fight back but he turned into... Solid gold?

**"We have to help him!"**

**"What can we do? Our leader is solid gold and none of us having the power or the knowledge to stop him"** Kroght said while helping Dieb drag Alura away.

Days have passed since Remo has been caught prisoner Alura, Dieb, Kroght, Nathler and Darius were in the crowd they had a plan to safe Remo from execution but Alura's cursed burn marks started glowing when he saw Remo on his knees chains on his arm and legs he couldn't melt them with his powers.

Storm clouds started appearing Alura's eyes were glowing bright blue while thunder was between her finger tips while the Grand Master was speaking he swung his sword to cut Remo's head of but a lightning bolt hit the platform making it collapse and a weapon staretd flying into Alura's hands an ax one side was blunt the other was sharp she finally could call storms at will and was gifted her The Mother's Artifact

 

To be continued 


	12. The Setup

Alura had a weapon in hand electricity was going through her hands and weapon her eyes glowing blue she could finally call storms and as a reward she got Storm Breaker thunder hit the ground after each second while people were running for cover after dodging some of the Grand Master's attacks after he slowed down Alura threw Storm Breaker at the Grand Master he saw it and made a Golden Wall but when Storm Breaker hit the wall it didn't stop but it couldn't pierce through it so it moved with the wall after that she recalled Storm Breaker back into her hands.

Soon after she got Storm Breaker back in hand she and everyone else saw a giant pillar of fire appear and she saw Remo jump out of it he didn't wear his armor for some reason but he didn't need it all he wanted was to kill the Grand Master so he flew to him eyes glowing fully red his body fully on fire but Alura was in pain she let go of Storm Breaker and fell to her knees but Remo didn't notice he and the Grand Master were fighting.

**_"Stupid gold if it wasn't here i would've had the upper hand and i can't melt it like normal gold!"_**

**"What is it can't burn through my golden armor?"** Remo just kept getting angrier but he still couldn't melt the gold soon Storm Breaker flew to the Grand Master he dodged it but it flew back when he dodged again Remo punched him in the face sending him flying into his castle after a few seconds they didn't see anything.

" **"Now's our time to go and kill him!"**

**"No that would be a bad idea from my Shadows it seems like he has a surplus of gold in there even if we all go and attack him at the same time we are not gonna get out alive"**

**"I don't care! Everyone let's go!"** Dieb sighs and everyone followed him into the Grand Master's castle but what they saw.

 **"Golden statues?"** Alura asked

**"Not statues...people"**

**"How do you know that Dieb"**

**"I can't detect the life force of people and it seems like some of them are recent while other souls have already departed"**

**"Smart kid... And oh it takes 3 weeks for them to die but for people like you i would say 2 months"**

**"Show yourself!"** Remo yelled and the Grand Master walked to them wearing different clothes?

**"What's with the weird looking clothes?"**

**"Oh this? I got this from over seas but now let's see if you all can take me"** Remo smiled and started attacking Irvin but one touch and Remo couldn't move.

**"What is this?"**

**"I can turn people into gold statues have you already forgotten?"** Irvin smiled and then every attacked at the same time everyone got touched instead of Kroghtmuk, Nathler, Dieb and Alura they escaped.

 **"Damn it!"** Dieb yelled hitting the ground

 **"Kroght, Dieb!"** They gave Alura their attention.

**"We should get a place to hide and plan ou-"**

**"Heist of the Centuries!"**

**"Wait what?"**

**"The Heist of the Centuries we steal all his gold and get back our equipment"**

**"First of all we have our Equipment still second of all why do we need all his gold?"**

**"He stole your ring my Grey Cowl and necklace while he stole Kroghtmuk's swords and stole.... I don't know what he stole from Saphira"** He stole her crush Remo and Kroghtmuk was looking on his left side but didn't see his swords.

 **"We should save them!"** Alura said.

 **"How then? With all this gold in his castle he is invincible we have to steal it all to even to weaken him!"** Alura didn't wanna admit it but Dieb was right.

 **"Now then follow me we need to start up everything now he knows we are here he is gonna make his castle inaccessible"** The started to follow Dieb untill they were passed the walls and Dieb told them his plan.

**"Since his palace will be heavily fortified we are gonna need somethings"**

**"And that is?"** Saphira asked.

**"One is a Magatama don't ask what it is i don't know what it is either Kroght i need you bring it to me"**

**"Where can i find it?"**

**"You can find it in a temple it was a temple in the Mystic Era, the Magatama is a small object as big as my hand it has a green glow to it and please be careful it's breakable"** Dieb gave a map to Kroghtmuk from one of his pouches and a strange crystal, after Kroghtmuk grabbed the map he left.

 **"And hey be careful"** Kroghtmuk nodded

**"Now Saphira i need you to find a ring if my knowledge is right then that ring can power up Remo for a while powering his flames so much that he can melt the gold the Grand Master uses"**

**"Why me?"**

**"Because the place is impossible for us to reach only you and maybe Remo can withstand extreme heat"** She nodded and left with all the stuff he gave her.

**"Now i need you to bring me some special Soul gems"**

**"Why Soul Gems?"**

**"Just trust me and everything will become clear"**

**"Alright"** He handed Alura the same he gave Saphira and Kroghtmuk.

 

2 hours later

 

**"What are we gonna do papa?"**

**"Shearah, we are gonna steal a crystal ball"**

**"A crystal ball? But why?"**

**"You'll know soon enoguh"**

Alura's Point of View.

 **"Hey Saphira"** Alura was talking through the crystal she knew what it's used for.

**"Yes?"**

**"When will you and Remo go out?"** Saying with a grin across her face she really has changed in those 8 years.

**"W-what do you mean?"**

**"I see how you act around my brother 'Hey Remo need something? Maybe a back rub to lose some stress?' or maybe you blushing like a tomato when seeing Remo bath which is weird but eh"**

**"Ok yeah i like him but we are 10 years apart i'm 26 he's 36"**

**"So? As long as you two are both adults who want a relationship there is nothing bad about that"**

**"One day when he is calmed now his anger is in the way for love"**

**"Sadly that's true"**

 

To be continued


	13. Heist of the Centuries

Alura and Saphira were still talking.

**"It's just the way he is now i don't think he would be a good lover..."**

**"While he is my brother i can't really disagree but, once he has calmed down you and him can try it and who knows even make kids haha!"**

**"Alura shut up!"**

**"Hahaha... So how do fire people even procreate?"**

**"Well just like any other race with sex like imagen me and Remo have sex while i need to use magic to get pregnant by him it still works and that's how we have half fire half something races"**

**"I see"**

**"And if i may say Alura you're acting differently then when with Remo"**

**"I... I learned to stay strong when he's not around but when he is around i can calm down and be by his side"**

**"You really love your brother don't you?"**

**"Yes i do! And can i say i think we met before i think 20 years ago?"**

**"WAIT! Don't tell me you two were those kind people who helped me when i injured myself?"**

**"Let's see if it's us"**

 

20 years ago

 

A little fire girl was crying she hurt her leg when a young Remo and Alura walked up to her.

 **"Hey little girl are you alright?"** Alura said but the girl didn't respond she kept crying but Alura saw her knee.

 **"Let me look at your knee"** Alura looked at her knee.

 **"We need you to be strong now while my sister will used healing magic"** She nodded and Alura used healing magic to heal the girls knee.

 **"Good job! And here is something sweet for being strong"** Remo gave the girl a piece of candy after she accepted the candy she hugged them both and ran off.

Present day

 

**"So it was you two!"**

**"Hahaha! Remo couldn't find you he was so worried something would've happened to that girl"** Saphira started blushing but didn't like it.

**"First let's see if he can make a good partner"**

**"Alright"**

Kroghtmuk was walking until he saw one of Dieb's shadows.

**"If i may sir.."**

**"What is it?"**

**"Here"** The shadow handed Kroghtmuk two swords.

 **"The weight and the length are not what i'm used with but i have to manage while my swords are in that bastards hand, thank you"** She nodded and disappeared and Kroghtmuk kept walking until Dieb started talking.

**"Hey!"**

**"Yes what is it?"**

**"Shearah is asleep and i'm carrying her on my back so wanna have a chat?"**

**"Sure"**

**"And i was wondering you were always a War hammer type of guy what happened?"**

**'From birth i was a swordsman but i wanted to discard my heritage after a while..."**

7 years ago.

**"Hey Kroght"**

**"Yes what is it little sister?"**

**"Why do you carry that heavy hammer around we were trained to use swords"**

**"I don't care i don't wanna be like our ancestors something i am not"**

**"You are a swordsman you're one of the best here you're an Orc Berserker!"**

**"While i get better use out of swords i wanna be strong for someone"**

**"That Remo guy?"**

**"He saved my life they were gonna execute me after that humiliating defeat and humiliation they made me go through in those years"**

**"10 years of being with that group has weakened you..."**

**"What did you say?"**

**"I said that group has weakened you!"**

**"Wanna test that?"**

**"Let's go big brother!"** They stood ready Kroghtmuk grabbing two swords from the blacksmith, Kroghtmuk taking off his armor showing his bare chest in those 10 years he obtained a lot of muscle soon pounding his fits on his chest to show dominance.

  **"Ready you two?3**

**"Ready"**

**"Ready"** When they both said ready Kroghtmuk's sister ran up to him and started attacking him with no hesitating Kroghtmuk counter every move but didn't win yet.

 **"Attack me!"** Her attacks became faster and harder but Kroghtmuk teasing her just used one sword to counter everything she does.

**"Look! You are worthy of the title of Chief"**

**"..."** He got mad now became serious his sister stabbed him a few times but he still stood.

 **"Let's see how you will handle this...."** Kroghtmuk posed and before anyone knew the fight ended with Nargrak's swords breaking, some blood dripping from her small wounds soon falling to her knees Kroghtmuk so fast it looked like he cut her and teleported behind her.

 **"I am not worthy of any title other then as a follower of Remo"** Kroghtmuk threw the swords away and went to his room to sleep.

The next day.

**"Tell me"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Tell me why you don't wanna become Chief and defeat father in a swordsman dual!"**

**"I'm scared OK?"**

**"Scared?"**

**"Scared that i will not win and let him down i know how much he has sacrificed he lost our mother his left arm and his feeling of happiness"**

**"Kroght..."**

**"So here is your answer the answer you wanted so badly!"** After that he didn't talk to her but in the week to come she supported him up until the point he finally had the courage to face his father.

**"Finally to accept what you are my son?"**

**"Yes i had some time to think and i will defeat you"** His father smiled and putted one sword in his mouth and held the other in his right hand.

 **"May the best man win"** They started attacking one another both are very skilled swordsman Kroghtmuk and his father getting trained from birth, the wind moving like in a storm whenever their swords hit each other

After hours of fighting Kroghtmuk made a pose he will go back to see Remo but he heard a voice.

 **"8 years train 8 years"** It sounded like Remo and told the date of when they should meet up.

Kroghtmuk snapped back and used one of his special attacks War Force.

When he used it he cutted through his father's armor and cut his chest his father falling to his knees bleeding Kroghtmuk ran up to him holding his father.

**"I knew you could do it..."**

**"Father"** His father smiled and closed his eyes after saying he was proud of him.

Present day.

**"I had no idea"**

**"After that i learned to use armaments a special skill handed down from master swordsman to master swordsman and i made it my mission to protect my people but when i heard about the best sword wielder i just had to defeat her so i wanna look for her and defeat her to show i am strong and become a Warlord finally"**

**"That's quite something and i didn't know you also heard the voice"**

**"I guessed everyone heard the voice since for what i have heared you all saw each other the same day Darius was about to get executed"**

**"It was quite something seeing Alura walk on air"**

**"Wait what?!"**

**"She walked on air to save Darius"**

**"Let's talk later i am at the place"**

**"See ya"** They stopped talking and Kroghtmuk went into the Temple he saw petrified bodies praying when all of a sudden someone attacked but Kroghtmuk cutted them before they could hurt him.

 **"He looks like a statue but he move like a normal person"** Kroghtmuk's hands became fully black and shiny from his wrist to his finger tips it looks like he was wearing armored gloves but it was his skin that became armor like soon the black surrounded the swords getting a black aura, after that Kroghtmuk went further cutting down every thing that would stop him but soon he found it the Magatama.

  **"Finally"** When he wanted to grab it he got hit with a sword it was a statue but it looked armored and had two swords.

 **"If you wanna fight let's go"** Kroghtmuk attacked it but it was skilled for now he only used brute strength to cut through the statues soon standing ready to attack the fight took 10 minutes it was a battle of skill but Kroghtmuk had the edge and cut through the statue the swords he wields almost breaking.

 **"Let's get out of here quick"** Kroghtmuk grabbed the Magatama and ran away soon papers flying in his face when looking at the papers his face became surprised.

 **"Fire Fist Remo Aabinus 20 million Wrights, Storm Caller Alura Abinus also 15 million Wrights, Master Thief Dieb Zaglis and Orc Wall Kroghtmuk 9 million Wrights Nathler DornBlossom and Priest Darius Nutrol 5 million Wrights and Saphira Magu...50 million Wrights!"** Alura, Saphira and Dieb heard Kroghtmuk yell 20 milion gold and asked what's wrong.

 **"Well...."** He told them everything.

**"Same bounty as the Grey Fox i feel flattered!"**

**"15 Wrights! Oh Gods"**

**"When we get Remo, Nathler a,d Darius back we'll discuss this but now let's go"** The kept doing what they were tasked to do.

 **"Ngh! Those marks hurt!"** Alura was walking to the catacombs to find Soul Gems but the Cursed Burnmarks she got from Remo still hurt.

 ** _"Why even try?"_** She heard a voice Remo's voice but he isn't here is he?

 ** _"A girl like you can't even save him"_** She looked around and saw Remo but something was wrong he was glitching.

 **"I can save him just you wait!"** Alura started running killing any undead she comes across but 'Remo' kept bugging her when she was in the final room she fell to her knees crying she couldn't do ti anymore.

 ** _"I knew you would break... You are nothing, you are not capable of saving Remo he might as well be dead or you know what's better? If you just kill yourself!"_** He kept spouting his nonsense Alura's glass heart almost breaking crying her eyes out until her necklace fell from her neck she looked at it.

 **"Our lockets signals that we will never be alone"** She remembered Remo once say, she grabbed the necklace and the Soul Gems and left but "Remo" was gone.

 **"Papa?"** Shearah finally woke up she climbed off of her father's back and walked next to him.

**"What is it Shearah?"**

**"Are we there yet?"**

**"Soon my girl soon"**

**"Ok!"** The Cyclops smiled at her papa.

After a while they arrived they met with A monk.

**"Good day friends welcome to the Father"**

**"Hello sir!"**

**"Good day"**

**"If i may ask what are you doing here?"**

**"We are here to stea-"** Dieb covered Shearah's mouth.

**"We are here to seek refuge we have no home anymore"**

**"Ah i see but why are you two wearing shadow black leather armor with pouches on your belts and chest and you have these three objects"**

**"We used to be...."** The Master of Lies stopped for some reason.

 **"We were mercenaries sir!"** Shearah said, Dieb knew she would say that.

**"Ah i see and now you wanna seek refuge with?"**

**"My daughter Shearah!"**

**"Adopted or was the mother a Cyclops?"**

**"Cyclops and sadly she is no longer with us.."**

**"A strangers sympathy might be nothing to you but i'm very sorry to hear come join me for dinner"** Dieb nodded and they went to dinner with the monk, Priests were with them it looks like most of the Priests to The Father were old men and women but there were some younger ones the youngest was 19 and the oldest being a High Elf who is 150 years old.

 **"Dear Father thank you for this delicious meal you give us to keep use alive"** They were praying before eating.

Night time Dieb was shirtless sitting on his bed looking at a small painting of Crimson.

**"I wish you were here with me..."**

**"Papa?"** Shearah was awake and fully dressed.

**"Yes?"**

**"Are you ready?"** Dieb nodded and putted on his shirt and holstered his flintlocks his pistols on his sides and his rifle on his back.

**"I was wondering why do you carry three? Aren't they all the same"**

**"Yes but actually no"**

**"Hm?"**

**"Pistols have shorter range and are not as power full as rifles but they are easier and faster to reload but now let's go we need to prepare for the Heist!"** Shearah smiled and they went into the basement there were guards but they weren't living creatures they were undead but Dieb blew their head off with his pistols Shearah hiding behind him.

 **"Pistols are still powerful even if they are weaker then rifles"** But soon they were overrun too many were there even for him.

**"Shearah close your eye!"**

**"Ok"** She closed her eye.

 **"Alright guess i have to do this"** Dieb's skin disappeared and became a Shadow Creature black tentacle like things came from his back, the tentacles shot forward and stabbed the undead while Dieb kicked and ouncehd them away but Shearah opened her eye and saw her father was he her father? She never had a form like that.

She knew what he was doing it was called Martial Art a special technique passed down from Shadow Creature to Shadow Creature.

She saw everything soon her papa turning back to normal falling on the ground being very exhausted.

 **"Papa!"** She run up to him worried.

**"You saw it didn't you?"**

**"What was that?"**

**"What you don't know is i'm part Shadow Creature or Shadow Man and so are you"**

**"That can't be! These things never happened to me!"**

**"I'll teach you these things but now let's go"** Dieb and Shearah went to the Eye of The Father.

**"This is gonna be our greatest heist"**

**"We can't keep it after a 5 uses it goes back to where it was"** Dieb grabbed the Eye and ran away with Shearah, when it was morning Dieb left a note thanking them.

They arrived at the Guild.

 **"What took you all so long?"** Saphira said

**"We had to stay the night since there was too much security and how did all of yours go?"**

**"I got the ring it was actually very easy i just had to go through some place that were engulfed in flames"**

**"Soul Gems on the table"**

**"And the Magatama"**

**"Alright i'll be using the eye to check on everything in that castle and see if i can find a way to get inside"** A few days passed and they were ready Remo was on the top level of the castle each level more secure then the last one.

They got to the highest level stealing every piece of gold they found soon finding Irvin Remo was in front of him on the ground he was shot multiple times.

 **"Now!"** Kroghtmuk sprinted with his swords at Irvin he made a Golden Pillar but Kroghtmuk cut it in two he wanted to save Remo, after that Alura used Storm breaker to distract him.

Dieb reached Remo.

**"Remo put this on!"**

**"Why?"**

**"No time just do it"** Remo listened to Dieb and putted on the ring soon half of the room filled with fire Remo having his smile back.

 **"Red...HAWK!"** Remo with incredible speed melted all of the gold and punched Irvin the stomach fire coming out of his back.

**"Welcome back Remo!"**

**"Happy to be back!"** Remo and Alura teamed up Alura using Storm Breaker and Remo his flames soon getting the Grand Master on his knees.

**"No! I can't die! I need to gather money! It's mine! All mine! No one can have it!"**

**"You are willing to die for this huh?"**

**"You flame bastard of course"**

**"Well then i have good news while i was busy Alura, Kroghtmuk and Saphira riled up your 'citizens'"** Men and women came out of the door seeing Remo his armor back on the Grey Fox and everyone else.

 **"Go to town people!"** Everyone left the citizens do what they wanted even though Remo didn't want to let them kill him but Dieb persuaded him to let them.

After they left the country with a dazed Darius and Nathler and all the gold in the Guild Dieb showed them something it was a book.

 **"It's a book"** Remo said

**"Yes but a book written by The Father!"**

**"I heard of it but when you read it you go blind"**

**"I'll keep it for now until i find a way to read it but now let's go"** They started walking after a while they arrived at a town everyone wearing something to mask their identity until they saw a female Blood Elf giving away letters but no one accepting them.

 **"Hey you all!"** She ran up to them

 

To be continued


	14. Like Father Like Son and Daughter

The Blood Elf ran up to Remo them trying not to be noticed.

 **"Hello sir!"** The Blood Elf said smiling holding onto flyers.

**"Hello what is it you want?"**

**"I wanted to hand you a flyer to our brothel"** Remo heard brothel and started sweating it's been 18 years since he had sex or even had a drinking session.

**"I'm sorry but we can-"**

**"Now now Alura let's hear the young lady out"** The Blood Elf's face grew bigger in happiness.

 **"Well to begin we have a bar, a spa to relax, food and all the guys and girls you want"** Remo wanted to go so badly.

**"Alura what do you think?"**

**"A spa does sound nice...."**

**"And all of you?"**

**"You two enjoy yourselves i'm gonna look for some stuff with Kroght"** Dieb said.

 **"Drinking sounds like fun"** Darius said with a big smile.

**"I'll stay with Dieb Master"**

**"Same i'll stay with them"** Saphira sounded sad.

**"Alright when does the brothel open?"**

**"At sundown"**

**"Alright that gives us enough time to explore the place"** She handed Remo a poster and accepted it after that they started separating leaving Alura and Remo alone.

 **"Look at that!"** Alura pointed at bronze statues one looked kinda like Remo and the other looked like Kellron and two other's"

 **"Is that Kellron?"** Remo and Alura went closer there was something written on the stand.

**"Arthur "The Warlord" Aabinus and Kellron "The Desert Man" Razt, "Dragon Priest" Nahtiid and Luna "The Temptress" Skye..."**

**"Why are there statues of Kellron, Luna and our father, Remo?"**

**"How should i know?"** A old man heard Remo and Alura talking and started conversation.

**"Interested in the 4 former legends?"**

**"Legends? Why are they legends"**

**"Well that goes back 61** **years... ago"**

**"Wait 61 years? How are you still living?"**

**"We humans when we treat our bodies well can live for close 200 years and Arthur was 19 when we first met him and don't interrupt me again!"**

61 years ago.

Arthur and Kellron were tied against a tree with rope soon the two waking up.

**"Huh? What happened?"**

**"Well let's say we got knocked out and got our food stolen"** Kellron said.

**"...Should we do something? They seem pretty malnourished"**

**"Might as well be kind to them"** Arthur used his racial power burning the rope standing and walking until a little girl was in front of him.

 **"..."** The girl looked at Arthur Arthur looking back at her the girl had tears in her eyes she is very scared.

 **"Is the food good?"** Arthur went on one of his knees and smiled at the girl the girl shaking her head signaling a yes.

 **"But all that food isn't for such a small girl something sweet should be good for you"** Arthur handed her some candy and some juice the towns people were scared to even do anything, instead of one a big muscular man he ran up to Arthur but Kellron grabbed the mans fist squeezing it the man falling to his knees because of the pain.

**"No one touches the boss"**

**"Ahem! We are not here to hurt you we are special soldiers who have been tasked to help out the none affiliated countries, towns and villages"**

**"How can we trust you?"**

**"Do or don't we don't care we are just looking for a place to relax and we are willing to pay for services"**

**"Now you got my attention"** A woman walked among the crowd facing Arthur.

 **"My girls know how to make a man relax and lose stress"** Arthur and Kellron smiled at each other.

 **"Show me and my friend the way"** Kellron said the woman leading them to the brothel Arthur's face was red from all the women there.

**"Look at your face!"**

**"Not all of us are born with dark skin so it's easy for people to see that i'm blushing"** Kellron laughed and went to a chair sitting down soon a girl went to him Kellron's body became very hut just looking at her.

**"And is your name traveler?"**

**"Kellron and yours?"**

**"Luna Skye handsome"**

**"Please i'm not THAT handsome"**

**"You are"** She putted her hands on his chest.

**"Wow your chest feels so hard i bet you have been training since when you were little"**

**"Well it's true me and my best friend trained for nearly 10 years when we were gladiators"**

**"A gladiator huh?"**

**"I would like to know how it feels to have a gladiator in bed with me"** Kellrom smiled and she led him to one of the rooms closing it.

**"Ready?"**

**"Of course i am!"** Kellron and Luna started making out taking each other's clothes off soon both fall on the bed.

**"One more!"**

**"Sir you already drank a whole barrel of ale"**

**"I love ale! So give me more!"** Arthur gave the bartender a whole pouch full of Wrights.

Both spend a great day at the brothel soon Arthur woke up with a headache.

 **"I think i drank too much...."** He stood up and looked for Kellron.

**"So i have a question"**

**"Tell me"**

**"Is it ok if you two bring me along in your adventure?"**

**"Don't you work here?"**

**"Yes but i always wanted to go out and explore the world"**

**"I'll ask Arthur about this then"** After he was done Arthur kicked the door open and looked at Kellron and Luna.

**"Am i intruding?"**

**"No you're right on time"** Kellron stood up fully naked.

**"I have to ask you something"**

**"Shoot"**

**"Luna here wants to join us in our adventures"**

**"She can join the more the better!"**

**"Before i put my clothes on and walk out with you two there are two things i need to say"**

**"First why do you just look so casually at Kellron while he's naked?"**

**"Me and Kellron knew each other from childhood we've seen each other naked many times his mother used to bath us together when we were babies"**

**"Ok....And the other thing is how will we get me out? I'm kinda bound the owner"**

**"I'll find a way"** Arthur said soon the two putting their clothes on.

**"Let's go to the church first i know someone who might go with us"**

**"A religious person huh? As long as they don't force their believes on us"**

**"Kellron no**   **worries he doesn't do that"** The two followed Luna to the Church.

 **"Luna my dear friend how have you been?"** The man gave her some kisses on the cheek.

**"Good i found some people who can take me on adventures"**

**"Sounds great!"**

**"And i was wondering if you would like to join us"**

**"I wish i could the Hunt needs to begin for everything and these two are on the Hunt for evil"**

**"Oh ye-"** They felt the earth shake and everyone ran outside seeing a Giant with a small group of humans.

 **"Our boss demands your best girls!"** As the Giant yelled the wind became stronger.

**"Who is this?"**

**"The one who owns our town"** Both Arthur and Kellron walked up to him.

**"Hey over sized Dwarf!"**

**"Hm?"** The Giant turned his head looking at Arthur and Kellron.

**"If you want girls you gotta pay for them like any of us!"**

**"Who do you think you are?"**

**"Oh well i'm Arthur that's who i am"** The Giant didn't wanna talk to someone stop so he stood in Arthur.

 **"Hahahahaha! I love stomping on huma-"** The Giants leg went up like someone was pushing it soon he almost fell on his back.

**"I swear how many times are people gonna stand on me!"**

**"It happens more often then you think"** Kellron explained.

 **"Y-you!"** The Giant raised his fist and went straight to Arthur but Kellron did nothing.

**"He can handle this"**

**"He is gonna die!"**

**"if i know my best friend just look"** Arthur smiled later the Giant well on his knees and the humans who worked for him fell dead.

 **"What the? You!"** the Giant stood up and went in to punch Arthur, Arthur's punched the giants fist and the Giants fist and arm broke the Giant Feeling the air push him back.

**"What did i tell you?"**

**"I'll be honest he is strong"**

**"The Gods have blessed this man"**

**"And after that Arthur, Kellron, Luna and Brother Nahtiid fought for a week straight soon being under Arthur's banner but after they left we don't know much of what happened and now decades later we heard he has kids who are seeking revenge on Kellan Kellron's adoptive brother"** Adoptive Brother?

**"What do you mean adoptive brother?"**

**"Kellron's parents adopted Kellan when he was a little baby he was obsessed with Arthur back in the day but the only thing i still know is that he got the title The Warlord'"**

**"Thank you for the story"** Alura said smiling.

**"But if you wanna know more about him and the other's they had a house here and go ask the church about Nahtiid"**

**"Thanks"** They walked away Alura wiping a few tears from her eyes.

**"You ok?"**

**"I am i just miss kellron"**

_**"And you don't miss me? Your own father?"**_ They looked around soon seeing a Ghost he looked like Remo with a light blue left eye and crimson red right eye.

**"Dad?"**

_**"The one the only my little girl"** _

**"I thought we would never see you"**

_**"I was always with you two the one who saved you two from that bear was me"** _

**"Yeah after that beast clawed me in the back!"**

**"Remo!"**

_**"No he is right but there is little i could do i had to wait until i could use one of my powers i still have to stop that monster and i'm very sorry"** _

**"It's ok but what all have you seen?"**

_**"Kellron's death how your mother abused you two i wish i could do something i'm deeply sorry"** _

**"No need to say sorry dad! We forgive you"**

**"You forgive him but what is done is done we have pressing matters to work on"** They walked to Arthur's house.

After hours of searching they found nothing that could jog Arthur's memories after everything Arthur had to go and the two went to the Brothel Remo was drinking trying to seduce the women and Alura in the Spa relaxing in the warm bath.

 **"Great isn't it?"** The Blood Elf they met was with next to her.

**"It is, it is great to relax after what me and my brother have been up to"**

**"Yeah like killing a few leaders"**

**"Wait-"**

**"Don't you think we know that you two are the bastards of Arthur the facial features, some of us can see who's children you two are, and the wanted posters"**

**"Please don't let us get arrested Remo would kill them all and we will be branded as high profile criminals"**

**"No worries under one condition..."**

**"Yes?"**

**"I wanna make out with you"** Alura's face went red.

**"What is it? Don't like girls?"**

**"W-Well i also like girls but it's been a while and i had a bad experience with love in the past 8 years"**

**"The past is the past"** She leaned in for a kiss and they started to make out.

**"Oh my! You can drink!"**

**"Of course! I drank when i was 16!"**

**"You must have one strong liver"**

**"I am a strong man!"**

**"What do you think if we go into one of the rooms and we can see how strong you are"** Remo smiled and followed her into a room soon she started kissing him but Remo couldn't do it.

**"What's wrong?"**

**"This just feels...Wrong"**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"I like this one woman and doing this feels like i'm betraying her in a way"**

**"Oh my dear i didn't know"**

**"It's ok but i'm just so confused i don't know what to do i wanna have my revenge but i also want her"**

**"I have a son who is also confused and dear like i told him having a heavy mind isn't gonna help in a relationship try to find some peace in yourself"**

**"After i feel peace i will tell her thanks"**

**"It's no problem"**

**"And if you're a mother why are you working here,"**

**"I have no other places to work at sadly"**

**"Here"** Remo gave her a big bag of Wrights.

**"Why?"**

**"I might not be the best person but i know when someone needs something"** Remo gave her  smile and walked off drinking the night away.

Morning, Alura and Remo were talking to the rest about the night they spend in the Brothel.

**"It was great i kept drinking and having fun i feel very calm"**

**"Let's say my experience was fun"** The town's people gathered and went to Remo and Alura.

**"We want out town to be under your banner!"**

**"We are in no need for a town"**

**"But if we are under your banner we can try to grow our strength and not be attacked by bandits"**

**"That sounds like a good idea Remo"** Alura said.

 **"Fine for what you did for us we will protect this town"** The towns people cheered calling them heroes.

After a few days of setting everything up Remo had a banner an the town had a militia after everything was ready they went off into the Jungle to find one of kellan's Generals

 

To be continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone is gonna do the math for Arthur's backstory please inform me if i got it wrong


	15. Welcome to the Jungle

**"So what have you guys been up to?"** Remo and the others were in a jungle

 **"Not much i helped Dieb melt some metals and you two..."** Saphira was sad but didn't wanna show it to Remo.

 **"Alura had sex it seemed and i drink myself under the table and a woman helped me figure out my emotions but let's not get into tha-"** All of a sudden a man tried to punch Remo but Kroghtmuk stood infront of Remo getting punched by the man flying back against Remo.

 **"Kroght?"** A group of people stood in front of them each one of them face the person in front of them the strongest facing Remo.

**"Who are you?"**

**"Who we are is not important Mr Zaglis all you have to know is Kellan send us"** They were a group of six 2 women 4 men but hearing that name Remo's fist caught fire, Alura called Storm Breaker, Kroghtmuk removed his swords their scabbards, Dieb got his shadow tentacles, Darius cracked his knuckles to get ready, Nathler turning into a Werewolf and even Saphira got ready to fight.

Soon Remo ran to one of them but before he could get close he felt something pierce through him looking at one of them his arms were stretched out his fists a few centimeter apart from one another one on top one under his fist, Remo coughed out blood falling to his knees.

 **"Remo!"** Alura yelled throwing Storm Breaker but Storm Breaker fell to the ground soon Alura felt gravity push her down on his stomach she couldn't move for some reason the gravity was too much.

Nathler and Darius ran to them the gravity didn't work on Darius that well so he and Nathler got close to them but it was no use a WereBear hit Nathler sending her flying into a tree knocking her out but not even Darius could win from one of them he got knocked out as well.

Dieb and Kroghtmuk didn't do anything they were checking on how they would win.

 **"Damn it all if i can't help them i am no use"** Kroghtmuk held on his swords tightly and with incredible speed he dashed to them but the swordsman stopped him soon the two were fighting for a few minutes but Kroghtmuk was outmatched the sword in his left hand broke the shards piercing Dieb's right thigh making him not able to move and after that Kroghtmuk got a deep cut across his chest yelling out in pain falling to the ground holding on to his chest.

 **"I thought you all were stronger then this"** Saphira was behind a tree she was scared but Remo he didn't back down red lines started covering his armor and body eyes glowing bright red his flames turning black Alura's burn marks started glowing purple and storm clouds came.

She stood up and called Storm Breaker in her hand Alura's eyes glowing bright blue, both attacked them but it was no use they still couldn't be hurt.

 **"Ladies, gentlemen let's go the Dragon is gonna take care of them"** The group teleported away leaving a giant dragon to finish them off.

Remo and Alura looked at one another and nodded at each other using his powers he burned a hole through the dragon while Alura smashed it's head in with the blunt side of Storm Breaker but it still moved.

 ** _"Do you mortals think you can kill me?!"_** Remo and Alura kept attacking the Dragon but now they couldn't hurt it it's red scales were like hardened steel soon swinging it's tail but instead of hitting the twins it hit Dieb in the head.

 _"Curse series activated, Minotaur's_ _strength"_

 **"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"** Remo yelled out in anger soon hitting the Dragon over and over again until it laid on it's back almost dead.

 _ **"No...please...don-"**_ Remu put his foot down on the Dragons mouth to shut it up.

Soon it bled out but something happened it's soul followed to Remo it absorbing it and soon calming down.

 **"What happened?"** Alura's marks stopped glowing.

 **"Kroght?!"** He ran to him.

 **"Don't worry Kroght we'll get you help! Alura!!! Help Kroght!"** She ran to him and used her restoration powers but it wasn't enough it only helped with his bleeding.

Everyone gathered discussing soon Alura used her Sky Walk to get Kroghtmuk to the closest place with a healer.

**"My flames will hurt him even more and Dieb can't use his speed that well while the rest have no way of bringing him to a doctor"**

**"Stay with us Kroght i'm gonna do my best!"** While the bleeding stopped the wound was deep it grazed his lungs and other intestines but his heart was still untouched.

Soon the two arrived at a nearby country in a savanna looking place with animals who have the forms of humans

**"Help!! Please help we need a healer!"**

**"A filthy Orc with a human woman what has this world come to?"**

**"She's touching it so disgusting!"** People gathered around them soon a female Beast Person came forth.

**"What happened?"**

**"We got attacked and my friend is in need of healing"**

**"As a healer i have to heal everyone even if it's a filthy Orc"** The female Beast Person healed him but leaving a scar on his chest and a open cut on his armor.

**"Try not fighting or else the wound could open and there is a chance it could kill you if you lose too much blood, and i personally need to stitch it up"**

**"Thank you!!!"**

**"It's ok just be careful"** She wiped her hands on her clothes and Alura helped Kroghtmuk on his feet.

**"Why the long face?"**

**"It's just i couldn't protect you all i almost fell down trying to take that hit for Remo..."**

**"My dear you're fine"**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH"** Remo went on fire the flames becoming bigger and bigger.

 **"18 years 18 Gods forsaken years! And we lost?"** Dieb was trying to pull out the pieces of Kroghtmuk's sword out of his thigh while Nathler was siting down thinking while Darius just didn't know what to do.

**"Remo! I know it's hard for you to lose and almost lose your friend but calm down please"**

**"Why should i? I thought after 18 years we were strong enough!"** Saphira walked to Remo hugging him to calm him down.

 **"We'll win don't worry"** The flames calmed down but Remo started walking breaking the hug.

 **"They shouldn't be far"** It took them hours to get to the city Alura and Kroghtmuk were.

 **"Don't start anything this is new land outside of the Empire so we have a big chance we are not wanted"** Remo said with the rest nodding in agreement.

Alura was following Kroghtmuk to a sword shop.

**"What's gotten into you?"**

**"Something is calling me"** They went inside the shop the owner greeting them and soon Kroghtmuk looking for a sword soon finding a katana.

**"Wait! You can't use that sword it's cursed!!"**

**"Then why did you have it in the cheap swords barrel?"**

**"My husband probably put it there i've been looking for it for a few days now and he has no clue which sword it was"**

**"And what if i want it?"**

**"I.... Can't let you sorry"**

**"And what if i prove myself?"**

**"How?"** Kroghtmuk unsheathed the sword throwing it in the air sticking his arm out if it cuts his arm off he isn't worthy of wielding a second sword if it doesn't touch him the sword accepts him.

 **"Are you insane?"** The shop owner yelled but it was too late the sword starting falling down spinning.

The sword went down it circled around his arm not touching him when that happened Kroghtmuk smiled.

**"I'll take it!"**

**"F-f-f-f-fine!"** After a few minutes they left the shop.

**"Oathkeeper and Extinction"**

**"Those are some pretty cool names"**

**"Indeed but it's not the name why i wanted it it- He called to me"**

**"He?"**

**"Yes i don't know why but i feel like i need to refer to him as a he"**

**"Weird"** People started running Alura heard that the King of Animals was accepting fights and Kroghtmuk wanted to test his new sword discarding what the healer said.

**"Hey Nathler are you ok?"**

**"Hm? Not really i'm just really confused at the moment is it ok if we talk about this at a later time and alone master?"**

**"Of course Nathler"** Remo putted his hand on her shoulder for a second.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Don't put your life in someone's hands. They're bound to steal it away! Don't hide your mistakes, Cause they'll find you, burn you, If you want to get out alive Run for your life"_

 

Those words were in her head and she couldn't stop thinking about it.

**"Hey human!"**

**"Hm?"**

**"There is a fight going down in the Arena and he kept talking about a man with black with red hair who wears armor and with a scar across his lip"**

**"Who?"**

**"A Orc"**

**"Where can i find him?"** Remo soon running to Kroghtmuk.

**"What the hell are you doing?"**

**"I found out Léon is one of Kellan's Generals"** Remo's blood started to boil and his skin started feeling hot.

**"Then let me fight him you can't win from him you're basically useless to me"** Remo didn't wanna say it but he didn't want to lose Kroghtmuk.

The two arranged to switch places and Remo was in the arena facing Léon the people cheering for Léon.

**"I thought i would fight a Orc but i guess i'm facing his master"**

**"Let's start already!"** The two ran to one another swords clashing but Remo was no match soon getting cuts all over his body his bones breaking because of the force of the attacks Remo couldn't use powers he was too proud to break the rules.

A few hours passed Remo laid in bad band aids around his body everyone but Krogthmuk around him.

**"Remo!"** A familiar voice yelled.

**"I....I...."** Kroghtmuk fell to his knees holding a knife.

**"I'm sorry...."** Kroghtmuk thrusts the knife to his body.

**"Stop!"** Remo yelled Kroghtmuk stopping the knife halfway in his stomach.

**"If you wanna be sorry then do this: Kill Léon, find** **information about him and Kellan AND only show your face when you have done my name honor or else go and never show yourself to me again"**

**"Remo isn't that a bit much?"**

**"Alura you know i'm right"**

**"Y-Yes...."** Tears ran down his face putting his forehead on the ground promising to do his name proud soon running.

**"Remo don't you think that was a bit much?"**

**"Dieb he has problems he feels like he's useless to me so he needs to prove to himself that is useful no matter the injuries"**

**"Um... Master Remo can we please talk in private?"**

**"Sure"** Everyone left the room but Nathler and Remo Nathler standing infront of his bed to face him.

**"Remember the group of people that attacked us?"**

**"Yes? What of them?"**

**"One of them is my older brother...."** Remo's eyes opened up wide steams coming from his body.

**"That explains why he turned into a WereBear only your tribe has those powers"**

**"You saw that?"**

**"With that force of air thrusting into my stomach i was for a while unable to move but i did see everything but do you know why he joined Kellan? Or why the group left a dragon to finish us off?"**

**"I don't know..."** Remo and Nathler kept talking until the other's could come in and explain the situation to them Dieb didn't know this Darius gave Nathler a comforting smile while Alura accepted the fact but knew that one day he had to be killed if they wanted to get close to kellan.

**"I heard about an artifact called Arthur's Heart it's said to have both the power of Arthur Aabinus and that Demi God he killed"** Kroghtmuk was listening in to some of Léon's underlings.

**"It's probably a myth we are not even sure if Arthur was that strong hell we don't even know Kellan's obsesion with Arthur's beliefs"**

**"What i heard is that he is finishing what he started"**

**"Let's stop talking about this before our higher up hear us"** Kroghtmuk snuk out his injuries stil hurting but he didn't care all he wanted to do is prove himself soon bumping into a big person both falling to the ground their weapoons dropping.

 

To be continued


	16. Hurricane

As Kroghtmuk and the mysterious man pumped into one another and fell down the people in the crowd started talking.

**"Of all things that could bump into him it's a filthy Orc!"**

**"Oh my! That Orc is gonna die!"**

**"Who dares make me fall?"** The man spoke out soon standing up getting ready to smash his fists.

When he wanted to smash his fists into Kroghtmuk he dodged and stood up Kroghtmuk's swords still on the ground.

**"I'm sorry sir but i don't have time for this"**

**"No time?"** The man got angrier punching Kroghtmuk to the ground Kroghtmuk spitting out blood.

 **"You dare spit out blood in my direction?"** The man smashed his hands again but this time Kroghtmuk blocked it while he was in pain as long as his wound doesn't open up.

A few minutes past and the man was on the ground both his arms were broken.

**"Who are you?"**

**"I am the soon to be greatest swordsman"** Kroghtmuk grabbed his swords and walked away.

Word came out about him and soon it reached Léon.

**"Now i wish i fought that Orc instead of that stupid human"**

Later that day Kroghtmuk's armor got repaired but it had a metal line that had no paint on it.

 **"Thank you"** Kroghtmuk walked off after paying and went to a healer to help with his wounds soon the wound had a small chance to open up.

**"How did it go?"**

**"It seemed they survived and killed the dragon"**

**"How?"**

**"We don't know Remo flew into a rage and killed it should we kill them ourselves?"**

**"No i need you all to go back to The Lobby the Empress needs you all"**

**"As you say sir"** The group that attacked Remo left soon Arthur's ghost appeared in front of Kellan.

**"Arthur! I always dreamt of this day!"**

**"Interesting way of saying hello Kellan"**

**"To what have i got the chance to see you once again?"**

**"I came here to change your mind"**

**"'My mind'? It's our mind Arthur i'm doing what you wanted to do world peace"**

**"As i still want peace you're doing it in a way i never wanted to do it in"**

**"Your way wasn't perfect but you believed something and now i will carry that believe"** It was like talking to a wall.

**"You're doing this in my vision?"**

**"What's with that tone? I am doing what you couldn't to continue your legacy!"**

**"And i'm trying to talk sense into you to not rule under fear"**

**"They will see me as a hero one day just you wait"** Arthur knew he coulnd't talk sense into Kellan so he disapeared.

 **"By the God of Light he talked to me!!! AHHHH"** The High Elf was jumping around like a puppy who just saw his master come home but his mood changed fast.

**"The hardest rains the coldest winds are waiting for the hurricane, a hurricane that will send them all straight and finally have world peace i will finish what you wanted to finish Arthur"**

Remo and Nathler were speaking.

**"Thanks for helping me move i swear Léon is good with a sword"**

**"It's ok it's the least i could do"**

**"The least?"**

**"You brought me with you which i m grateful for"** Remo smiled.

**"I spend 18 years trying to get stronger and get a group to fight with and to find friends without dieng alone now we have Dieb, You, Kroghtmuk, Darius and Saphira"**

**"You're a great man Remo"**

**"I am not i just know when to be good and when my anger takes over in the end i am the spawn of Hell itself to the people"** Remo didn't know whyhis anger takes him over at times but he did keep hearing voices when his anger gets out of control.

 **"Oh wait i have sometthong for you!"** Nathler handed Remo a tribal necklace to wear under his armor.

**"Hm? What's that?"**

**"A tribal necklace we give it to our most trusted leaders or Masters and i thought you would be the perfect one to wear it"** Remo put the neckalce around his neck and under his armro to protect it.

**"Thanks"**

**"Hello?"** Dieb was talking through one of the special gems they had.

**"What is it?"**

**"Kroght is gonna fight Léon!"**

**"WHa- Ugh!"** Remo moved all of a sudden hurting him.

 **"Nathler let's go!"** Remo and Nathler ran to the arena where Kroghtmuk and Léon were.

  **"Remo and Nathler?"**

**"Yes?"**

**"You two and your party have special seats"** The Beast Person let them through and soon Remo met up with the others.

Kroghtmuk and Léon were facing one another everyone was sitting but Remo was standing soon the battle started Léon's and Kroghtmuk's swords were clashing the two moved like the wind and hit like a war hammer.

The wind went crazy as their swords clashed over and over again Remo is hoping that Kroghtmuk would win.

**"You're a strong one for a Orc"**

**"..."**

**"Not much for speaking huh? That's alright"** After minutes of fighting it seemed Kroghtmuk was losing but soon he heard a male voice.

 ** _"I chose you as my new master show what you got not for me but for your master"_** Kroghtmuk went into a rage his biceps getting bigger as big as basketball soon unleashing a powerful attack that cut Léon and broke his swords.

 **"I....Lost?"** Remo smiled, everyone cheered and Krogthtmuk's biceps went to normal.

 **"Let's go meet up with him"** Remo said walking away.

Remo was standing in front of Kroghtmuk.

**"I guess you'll stay with us"**

**"Kroght!"** Alura hugged Kroghtmuk being happy he stayed alive.

 **"After my injuries are healed up we can go"** After that Remo had a small coughing fit.

 **"You alright?"** Dieb asked.

**"I am maybe it's because of the injuries"**

**"YOU!"** Léon was limping to them.

**"I want a rematch! You cheated"**

**"I won fair and square Léon now tell me about what Kellan is doing"**

**"You!"** Léon showed his claws trying to run to Kroghtmuk

 

To be continued 


	17. The Tribal The Beginning And The Warlord

Léon is running to Alura thinking she is the weakest.

With his incredible speed he almost got to Alura but Dieb stood in the way Léon's claws piercing Dieb's stomach but all of a sudden black tentacle like things came from the ground serounding Léon's wrists making him fall to his knees it was like he was bound by chains.

**"Thanks Dieb now Léon tell us why are you doing this?"**

**"Ah the boss himself speaks"**

**"Again why are you doing this?"**

**"I had nothing else before meeting Kellan he gave me what i wanted and in return i worked for him easy as that"**

**"Tell us more what is Arthur's Heart?"** Kroghtmuk said.

**"A powerful crystal that sucked out most Arthur's and a Demi God's powers the one who breaks it will be a god amongst men you will even be able to rival the God of War himself but just you wait with what you just did his plans will be starting rapidly only reason he didn't do it fast enough is because there were too many riots so he had to calm the people but i wanna know how did it feel?"**

**"How did what feel?"**

**"When you raped that girl must be pretty nice to have your habit blown in your face"** Remo clenched his fist it soon getting caught on fire that lie got that far?

**"I didn't!"**

**"And Dieb how is your mother?"** Dieb tried to stay strong but he almost feel into tears hearing his mother getting mentioned he wanted to see her badly hugging her her telling him everything will be ok.

**"Ah and Alura the weakest mind of them all you miss Kellron right?"**

**"It's none of your business..."**

**"Just tell us why you killed Kellron and i won't kill you"**

**"Fine Remo he The Sand Man was the last person we had to worry about if we wanted our plans foiled but i guess we forgot about all of you..."**

**"Nothing else?"**

**"Two more things one Kellan killed Kellron in jealousy for Kellron being so close to Arthur that Kellan couldn't reach and second! I will no die! I will hunt you all down and even if i manage to die you still have Columbus, Liz, Irvin AND Kellan on your assess and don't get me started on our-"** Léon was yelling at them.

 **"Dieb"** Remo turned his back to him and the black tentacles Dieb created pierced Léon's body killing him.

**"Remo! You told him you wouldn't kill him"**

**"Alura i said _I_ wouldn't kill him i said nothing about any of you and don't forget i swore i would kill that all"**

**"Fine but next time we have a choice i get to choose it"**

**"Fine"**

**"Oh Remo!"**

**"Yes?"**

**"I got this paper from someone it's for you, Alura and Dieb"** Kroghtmuk handed Remo the paper and the paper spoke in a voice that sounded like a Gods' voice.

_**"Dear Remo, Alura and Dieb as you already know all three of you are Champions, and so we as the Gods themselves we invite you to the Reverie which is  soon we will call upon you when the time has come, bring your companions and or bodyguards with you and we hope to see you"**_

The paper disappeared.

 **"The Reverie?"** Remo asked

 **"What's that?"** Alura asked as well.

**"For what i know it's a meeting between all the Champions of the Gods when all the Gods have each a champion"**

**"What do you think Alura?"**

**"The Mother would want me to join"**

**"The God of Luck would expect me"**

**"Fine we are going"**

**"If i may but in Remo as the Priest for the God of War and hearing about it too we are not allowed to fight one another the Gods' have a small bubble making us unable to fight each other and it would be a big honor to join you Sir"** Darius said and bowing soon Kroghtmuk, Nathler and Saphira bowed to them.

**"Stand up! I don't like it when people bow to me"**

**"So what now?"**

**"I guess just rest Dieb"**

**"Ok while in the mean time Nathler tell Kroght about your brother while i'm gonna look for some information"** Nathler nodded.

 **"The bear guy who attacked us is my brother"** Kroght kinda knew that.

**"And i think i know why he joined up with them"**

10 years ago Nathler then 10 years old was playing around with her toys

**"Listen old man!"**

**"Dervos please listen to me"**

**"No! Why do i have to? All you'll say is 'try again son'"**

**"I know you got your teams killed time and time again but we can't afford to look for them"**

**"Screw you old man!"** Nathler heard all of it and was wondering why he didn't wanna talk.

 **"Stupid Old Man...."** Dervos whispered as he left the town to go for a walk.

Hours passed and Dervos, Nathler and their father were eating noone was talking until.

**"Oh i changed something"**

**"And what is that?"**

**"I can turn into a Werebear now"**

**"What!!"**

**"I clanged my transformation"**

**"I know you got your packs killed but that is no esxcuse to change what you are!"**

**"I wanted to be alone is that something wrong?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Well to Hell with you!"** Dervos walked out of the house and out of the town hitting everything he can.

 **"Dervos!"** A young female voiced yelled out.

Nathler was running after Dervos.

**"Nathler"**

**"Yes?"**

**"No time for goodbye, don't put your in life someone hands they bound to steal it away don't hide your mistakes cause they"ll find you burn you...."** Nathler never saw him like this she was scared she did'nt even get closer to him.

**"If you wanna get out alive run for your life that is my last piece of advice, goodbye i'll miss you"**

**"Der!"** Nathler teared up she didn't want him to go but she was too scared to even move his eyes alone made her freeze up while Dervos heard his sister cry out his name he kept walking.

Present day.

**"And that's all i saw of him until he appeared in front of us"**

**"I'm very sorry Nathler"**

**"That's not all"**

**"Oh"**

**"He and my father were in fights over our grandfather and how granddad always made him happy and understood him my father tried helping my brother but he always refused his help and then"**

**"Then?"**

**"He came back 2 years later when i was 12 he stole a family heirloom a spear that is passed down from leader to leader after he left i was supposed to have it once i did my Last Rites"**

**"I know how it feels Nathler but stay strong"** Nathler smiled feeling understood by him.

**"I wanna know what is the Last Rites you have to do"**

**"Well only i and Remo can do it he and i have to go to a ancestral tomb and for the rest i don't know"**

**"Back home we need to kill the Chieftain or Warlord who is the leader of our Stronghold which is most likely our father"**

**"It must have been hard for you"**

**"Yeah but he knows how far i'm getting and i hope he is smiling upon me"** Nathler and Kroghtmuk kept talking.

An unknown place.

**"What?"**

**"Léon is dead"**

**"How?"**

**"Killed by that group"**

**"First Cassian then Magnus and now Léon? Who are they going after next?"**

**"Most likely Liz"**

**"I see.... I think it's time _I_ search for that stupid Gods forsaken temple"**

**"Sir you can't be serious"**

**"I am it's in the Land of the Ancients if i can reach that place before or during the Reverie i'll be unstoppable"**

**"The Reverie?"**

**"Cassian knew the Reverie would start his powers to look into stuff wasn't limited by only different Universes he could see slightly in the future"**

**"Tell the Empress what i'm about to do and that i won't be able to contact anyone"**

**"Understood sir Kellan"**

**"It's time for the beginning of world peace"**

**"Way down we go men!"** Multiple men were drinking in a bar.

**"Who wants to do a drinking contest?"**

**"With a lightweight like you? Then i'm the dead Emperor"**

**"I kinda wanna know how did he know Arthur?"**

**"That goes back years"**

35 years ago Arthur at age 30 a year before his death was talking to the Emperor age 18.

Arthur went on one knee bowing to the young Emperor.

**"You might know why i brought you?"**

**"Yes to lead the army into battle against the High Elves"**

**"Indeed we will give you all the resources needed to defeat them"**

**"Yes sir but if i may"**

**"Yes?"**

**"After this is done i wanna retire and grow old with my wife and see my twins grow up"**

**"And your wish will be granted guard show Mr Aabinus his new resources"** The guard nodded and led Arthur the way.

Present day.

**"How do you know this?"**

**"I was the guard before i retired"**

**"You? A guard for the former Emperor? Hah!"**

**"Back then it was quite easy"**

**"Sure"**

 

to be continued 


	18. Woe Is Me

~~~~~~~~After Remo's injuries were healed Dieb found out where Liz lived.

**"So it seems she is the queen of Kellron's home country Acacia"**

**"Acacia you mean the desert country back in the deepest parts of the West?"** Remo asked Dieb.

**"Yup and we have to go by boat that's the fastest way there"**

**"No boats or ships"**

**"Why?"**

**"It's something personal"**

**"Remo almost drowned when we were on a ship back when we were kids and now he is afraid of the sea"**

**"Just think about it Alura! The sea is so deep full of weird creatures that look horryfieng and i just can't ok?"** Alura felt bad for him she understands his fear.

**"Well there is no other way there is nothing that can bring us there there is nothing that can fly"**

**"What about those old Dwarven projects?"**

**"Dwarves haven't been seen in a long time we are not even sure if there is a single Dwarf left"**

**"Fine let's go by sea"** After that Remo and his party went up to meet one of Dieb's friends and opratives Jack The Sparrow.

**"Ah! Dieb! It's been 4 years since i've last seen you need more supplies?"**

**"Not this time let's just say we need you to bring us to Acacia"**

**"Acacia? That far West? it will be pretty expansive"**

**"I know and like usual Sparrow you get a share of each of our heists for the next month"**

**"Then it's settled! Shall we men?"** Remo, Alura and everyone went on Jack's ship and were taking three weeks to get almost to Acacia.

It was night and Remo was standing listening to something it made him lose everything and forget his fear people no girls were singing soon Remo walekd up to the helm and moved the ship to the singing.

Saphira fell out of her bad because of the ship making a sudden turn Saphira went outside seeing Remo at the helm.

 **"Remo?"** He didn't answer.

**"Remo are you ok?"**

**"...."**

**"Rem-"** Then she heared it The Siren's Song.

 **"Oh no! What should i do?"** She has read about the Siren's and their Song but it's been years since she read about them.

She just ran to Remo trying to push him away but she was too weak but then she remembered somethings.

If a Siren calls upon a man the girl should be more tempting then them.

 **"Hey Remo~"** She revealed her shoulder and upper back to him but it didn't work she tried to fully reveal herself but nothing.

 **"I didn't wanna do this... Only if i knew"** She ran up to him kissing him on the lips her body became hotter soon them fallling on the ground and Remo was back to normal.

**"What happened?"**

**"Nothing"** She held on to Remo her head nuzzling against his chest she felt happy while Remo's hair went a flame as his face went red.

**"Saphira?"**

**"Zzzzz"** She fell asleep on top of him.

 **"Ok then let's get you to bed"** Remo stood up holding her bringing her to her bed she put her down put a blanket on her and went to his room to sleep.

Alura was dreaming.

**"You're nothing!"**

**"Honestly i don't even know why i stick by your side"**

**"You're just a useless person i don't care of you're my sister"** She was having a nightmares whil her cursed burn marks were glowing.

It seemed she was dreaming about Remo belittling her

 **"I swear you'll be the death of me!"** Alura while sleeping had tears streaming down her face

Dieb was sleeping.

**"Let me go!!!"**

**"And why should we Dieb?"**

**"..."**

**"You're a mistake we all know that your father left you you couldn't save your mother so what is there left for you? Is it that Pig King you keep thinking of"**

**"That's A Mans Promise i made when i was a child and i'll kill him and when i bury him! The worms crawls in and crawl out and eating his eyes and eat his nose as he begins to cry out in pain"** Dieb got Demon's eyes glowing purple smiling as his ancestors look at him.

 **"And that will happen to him as the worms crawl the worms crawl him his eyes fall in and his hair falls out and while his brain starts liquify and then as he thinks it's over he sinks further in Hell and flames rise up to burn him and melt his skin and his suffering will never end hahahahahahahahahaha!!!!"** Dieb in secret was slowly going mad with the idea of revenge as he suffered in silence with the death of his wife and his ancestors ridiculing him.

Remo was sleeping.

He was surrounded by flames until a voice spoke out.

**"It is interesting being part of you never knew you had the same powers as the Soul eater himself"**

**"Who?"**

**"The Soul Eater seems like you are his decendet but in short he is the one who started the Mythic Era and started that cult"**

**"Tell me more"**

**"Sadly i can't i know only so much"**

**"You're useless!"**

**"I am? Funny how you got new powers from absorbing not only my but also the Minotuars soul"**

**"That was a mistake"**

**"Mistake? Was going after revenge also a mistake?"**

**"That is-"**

**"No! It's not different Remo and as a creature who lived for hundreds of years i know when a human is lying"**

**"So what now?"**

**"I have a proposal"**

**"And that is?"**

**"I can give you the strength you need but you have to give me and that Minotuar some control"**

**"..."**

**"What do you think Remo?"**

**"....Fine"** He agreed and now the dragon and Minotaur had part control over him when he gets angry.

 **"AAAAAAAHHHHHH"** The flames around Remo turned white as it hurt him but his last sight was a wolf staring him in the eyes.

Remo, Alura and Dieb woke up all of a sudden hearing discord outside

 

To be continued


	19. Hellfire

Remo and everyone ran outside looking at what the noises were and soon they saw Jack on his knees seeing heavily armored men and women.

 **"What's going on?"** Remo asked.

**"We caught a wanted pirate'**

**"Sparrow i swear what did you do?"** Dieb asked annoyed

**"Nothing this time i swear!"**

**"We can't go and kill them for the same money we have spies watching over us"**

**"What can we do to let him through?** The person looking like the boss walked in front of Remo and took off her helmet.

**"There is this one thing"**

**"Please do tell me"**

**"Give us all your money having such fancy armors and weapons must mean all of you are quite rich"**

_**"Actually they got their armors either made for them by someone for free or they  were gifted the armors"** _

**"Deal"** Remo gave all of them their money and soon the gaurd left.

**"Well now we are broke"**

**"Don't worry Dieb i have something for you all and let's forget about that deal"** Jack showed them to his treasure room and showed them a jar of dirt.

**"You can borrow it Dieb but you have to pay it back"**

**"I don't know what's with you and that obsession with this jar of dirt but because you say it is your greatest treasure doesn't mean it will help us financially"**

**"This jar of dirt is my greatest treasure as of yet!"**

**"Can we just leave Sparrow?"** Jack nodded and when they arrived they left the ship.

 **"Before i head off here"** Jack gave Dieb a one way call.

 **"When you need me just call upon me and i'll be there for now i'm gonna rest in this country"** Jack went to his ship as Remo and his party were walking when they noticed a parade when he saw her Liz.

 **"Hello my people! I hope you all are having a wonderful day!"** She was waving at them when someone caught her eye she soon jumped off the parade car and walked to Alura grabbing her hand and kissed it.

**"Hello i am Liz and what is your name beautiful?"**

**"I-I'm Alura"** Alura's face went red.

**"Alura? Like the second half of the Aabinus twins?"**

**"Yes...?"**

**"That doesn't matter what do you think of coming over to my plac-"** Remo tried to punch Liz but she dodged it.

 **"Ah i didn't notice the big man himself what do you think of letting the grown ups talk? Since you wasted 18 years just to get here"** Remo's fist went aflame as he attacked her.

 **"Guards!"** Guards seround Remo as he tried to fight the guards they just kept coming too much that everyone couldn't do anything and soon knocking him out and soon they picked him up and ran away

**"What are you doing?"**

**"Taking him away and good you all didn't do anything you are smarter then him"** Liz left.

Remo woke up he felt very weak he almost couldn't stand up.

**"Ah you're awake"**

**"Where am i?"**

**"Prison"**

**"That was direct"**

**"Now...What can you tell me about your sister?"**

**"What should i say about her? She is my sister she is weak willed and a strong person"**

**"What does she like does she have any hobbies?"** Remo quickly understood.

**"I see now you like her"**

**"I don't!"**

**"You kissed her hand, called her beautiful and asked her over to your place"**

**"I don't know what got into me! I am a righteous woman"**

**"Yeah..."** Remo used one of his passive skills making a flame Alura.

**"I know how you feel"**

**"Huh?"**

**"Like fire hellfire this fire in your skin and this burning desire is making you go mad"**

**"It's not my fault! I am not to blame it's her fault"**

**"What? Did she start this flame of yours?"**

**"Yes!"**

**"Keep lying to yourself even i can't deny that i am in love even with how much i wanna kill everything i see she... Is different i want to hold her feel her warmth and just kiss her but she is a princess and i am just a wanted man and don't you wanna do that with Alura?"** Liz got angry and used a gass to make Remo fall asleep.

Dieb and Alura were talking.

**"What should we do now?"**

**"Alura i don't know i tried following them but i couldn't get in and a frontal assault isn't gonna help our case of being hated"**

**"And where should we sleep?"**

**"I found out Kellron has a relative here so i guess check up with them"**

**"Alright everyone let's follow Dieb"** They were walking around town to their house when they finally found it all he knew is that they lived with other people.

Alura knocked on the door and soon a woman opened the door,"

**"Hello?"**

**"Hello! I am Alura i used to live with Kellron"**

**"Alura? Kellron has said stuff about come in!"** Everyone walked inside the house she made some tea for them and then sat down talking to them.

**"What brings you to my house?"**

**"Well we kinda need a place to stay and plan to get Remo back"**

**"Ah yes i heard about that that he is in prison now"**

**"Yeah so is it ok if we stay for a while?"**

**"Of course! With my husband being rich we have plenty of rooms"**

**"Thank you!"**

**"It's nothing and who are these people with you i never got their"**

**"The tribal is Nathler"**

**"Hello!"**

**"The priest here is Darius"**

**"It's nice to meet you"**

**"And Kroghtmuk all three of them follow Remo like he is their master"**

**"It's true isn't it?"**

**"And these our Dieb and Saphira"**

**"Hello thank you for letting us stay"**

**"Thank you"**

**"It's nice to meet you all!"**

Days past and Dieb couldn't think of a plan for some reason and Remo got sold as a slave not being able to use his powers.

**"Remo come here"**

**"...Yes ma'am?"**

**"Bring me something to eat"** Because of the collar he had on his neck his flame powers were suppressed.

Remo brought her something to hear but she threw it in his face she didn't like it.

 

To be continued 


End file.
